Coisas de Casal
by As Perversas
Summary: Toda a nossa vida é feita de detalhes... quer sejam pequenos, sejam grandes... que nos fazem ora felizes, ora tristes... são deles que vivemos e são deles que tomamos nossas próprias decisões...[CAP 6]
1. Quase sem querer

N/A's: Bom, essa fic foi feita por nós há muito tempo – mais precisamente, final do ano passado – para uma competição de fics de um fórum T/L chamada Torneio Tribruxo. A Mia e os juízes que nos perdoem, mas até agora não foi dado o resultado e nós não agüentamos ficar mais com a fic guardada... nosso dedinhos ficam coçando de ansiedade para posta-la e hoje foi o dia... hehehehehehe. A fic, na realidade é uma coleção de song-fics que narram certos momentos do casal que vai desde quando Tiago se vê apaixonado pela Lílian, até a morte dos dois... y.y. Houve caps em que nós escrevemos juntas, mas a maior parte foram separadas. Esse cap... / Lisa emocionada / fui eu quem fiz... XDDD. Ah, eu adoro escrever sobre o Ti... / risos / Bem, mas chega de enrolações e vamos à fic. / Não se esqueçam de comentar... hehehehehehe/

* * *

_**Coisas de Casal**_

_Toda a nossa vida é feita de detalhes... quer sejam pequenos, sejam grandes... que nos fazem ora felizes, ora tristes... são deles que vivemos e são deles que tomamos nossas próprias decisões... Podemos segui-los ou ignora-los dizendo... Não passam de detalhes, inúteis detalhes._

* * *

**_Cap 1 - Quase sem querer_**

_"Tenho andado distraído  
Impaciente e indeciso"_

-... Aí ela disse "Como assim você não pôde fazer o trabalho ontem, Sr Black?", no que eu respondi "Sabe professora, eu estava na Ala Hospitalar e..." Pontas, você está ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu estou falando? – completou o amigo ao perceber que o outro não estava observando-o como de costume e sim fitava uma poltrona à frente totalmente aéreo. –Pontas!

-Hã? – Tiago rapidamente voltou o olhar para Sirius, um pouco assustado. – Desculpe Almofadinhas, estava pensando em outra coisa... você disse alguma coisa?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Esquece...Tem certeza que você dormiu bem hoje? Já é a quinta vez que você me deixa falando sozinho!

-Estava só pensando...

-E eu que duvidava que você tivesse essa capacidade. – disse ele sorrindo. – Então, estava pensando o quê?

-Essa é a questão... eu não sei o que estava pensando. – disse ele encarando o amigo, no que

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Espera... você diz que estava pensando e não se lembra o que estava pensando... Pontas, Pontas... maluco dos marotos somente eu!

Tiago sorriu fracamente.

-Não me peça para explicar o que se passa na minha confusa mente, Sirius.

_"E ainda estou confuso  
Mas agora é diferente"_

-Ai Meu Merlin! Remo, eu posso com isso? O Tiago está viajando novamente! – disse ele o que já deveria ser a terceira vez desde que o outro maroto chegou acompanhado de Pedro da cozinha.

Tiago agora fitava a mesma poltrona à frente, com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa, soltando longos suspiros a intervalos regulares ou então sorria bobamente.

-Você ainda não percebeu o que está acontecendo com o Tiago, Sirius? – disse Remo encarando o maroto, tirando a atenção do livro que lia, e erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Está tão óbvio.

-Sinceramente, eu não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar... – disse Sirius franzindo o cenho.

-Não sou eu a te dizer, tão pouco! – retrucou ele. – Deixa o Pontas quieto, Sirius! – disse Remo olhando o amigo a sua frente e sorrindo fracamente. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele também irá perceber.

-Como assim deixar? – disse ele se postando atrás de Tiago a fim de ver a direção que ele olhava, enquanto o maroto soltava um novo suspiro.

_"Estou tão tranqüilo  
E tão contente"_

-Então é isso... – disse ele abrindo um sorriso maroto. – Ele está olhando Lílian Evans.

Com a menção daquele nome Tiago rapidamente 'despertou', erguendo-se reto na cadeira e, conseqüentemente, batendo a cabeça no queixo de Sirius, que espiava a Lily por cima dele.

-SIRIUS! – disse encarando o amigo e esfregando o local atingido, enquanto Pedro ria. – O que você estava fazendo aí?

-O que eu estava fazendo? – disse ele esfregando o queixo. – O que você estava fazendo Tiago... você estava admirando a Evans.

_"Quantas chances desperdicei  
Quando o que eu mais queria"_

-E-eu? – disse ele corando enquanto Remo exibia um fraco sorriso por detrás do livro, Sirius erguia uma sobrancelha e cruzava os braços, ainda em pé e Pedro o encarava curiosamente. – Eu não estava olhando a Evans... Eu só estava...

-Acredito. – interrompeu Almofadinhas num tom irônico.

-Não me venha com ironias, Almofadinhas.

-E não me venha com mentiras, Pontas.

-Eu não estou mentindo! – disse ele irritado.

-Está sim!

_"Era provar para todo mundo  
Que eu não precisava provar nada para ninguém"_

-Mas é claro que NÃO! – a esse ponto todos os olhares, ou quase todos, estavam voltados para eles, apenas uma ruiva, que aquela hora, era o motivo do início daquela discussão, lia seu livro alheia a tudo o que ocorria.

-Pontas!

-Não insiste Sirius, é a mais pura verdade.

-Pontas, não é isso... – disse Sirius preocupado. – Você percebe o que isso significa? Você esta gostando realmente da Evans! – falou ele abaixando o tom da voz para que mais ninguém ouvisse.

-Eu... quê? Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu ouvi em toda a minha vida! Sirius, eu não gosto dela! – disse ele fazendo o mesmo que o outro maroto, mas diferente da voz de Sirius, que saia calma e firme, podia-se ouvir a voz de Tiago tremer um pouco enquanto dizia isso.

-Ah, é? – disse ele num riso sarcástico. – Então por que você não sai mais com garotas?

-Por que... por que... ora Sirius, eu não lhe devo explicações. – disse ele irritado.

_"Me fiz em mil pedaços  
Pra você juntar"_

-Ah, certo... tudo bem. Quem tem que admitir isso é você mesmo... Se você diz que não gosta dela, eu acredito. – acalmou o maroto ao perceber que os ânimos estavam esquentando, mas pensava completamente o oposto disso.

-Acho bom. – disse Tiago, agora mais calmo.

-Eu sabia que ele não ia admitir... – sussurrou Remo para que somente Sirius ouvisse, no que este revirou os olhos irritado.

-Sabe Tiago, eu estive pensando... – começou ele, no que o amigo o encarou, fazendo com que ele continuasse. – Acho que os foras da Evans...

-Você não vai continuar com essa história, não é? – disse ele irritado.

-Posso terminar? – o maroto assentiu. – Assim esta melhor... obrigado. Acho que os foras da Evans não estão fazendo bem a você... Não acha melhor desistir dela?

-Claro que não... é questão... é questão de honra.

-Ah... honra... Certo, você diz que não gosta dela... se você não gosta dela por que insiste tanto? Honra é desprezível quando se trata de sua sanidade... Pense bem, você sempre anda distraído... quase não dorme, quase não come... O que me leva a conclusão de que você realmente gos...

-Sirius! – disse ele furioso.

-Certo, eu não insisto mais. – falou Sirius emburrado.

_"E queria sempre achar explicação pro que eu sentia  
Como um anjo caído, fiz questão de esquecer"_

Tiago sentiu seu estomago dar uma volta inteira na barriga quando parou de falar com o Sirius, apesar de não admitir para o amigo, Sirius estava certo. Ele estivera aquele tempo todo observando a ruivinha desde que ela havia sentado naquela poltrona e lia aquele livro... aquela não era a primeira vez. Ele agora parava para pensar e percebia que sempre quando tinha a oportunidade passava a observa-la, decorando cada movimento, se deliciando ao vê-la falar tão doce, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa, sorrindo internamente ao vê-la sorrir... se repreendia constantemente ao perceber o que estava fazendo. E os foras... Ah, a cada fora recebido dela escondia a tristeza que sentia, sentia um aperto no peito a cada vez que ela dizia que o odiava com todas as forças do universo, em cada parte do seu ser... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

_"Que mentir pra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira"_

Não, não estava gostando dela, não da garota que o odiava daquela maneira. Mas é claro que não! Apenas, apenas... apenas queria entender a razão pra tanto ódio e porque ele, que sempre teve as garotas que desejava ter à seus pés, não conseguia sair com aquela ruivinha, muito menos ter ficado amigo dela, ou ter conseguido nem que saiba ter roubado um beijo daquela esquentada... mesmo estando a três anos nessa incansável insistência.

"Era isso!", admitiu para si mesmo, "Apenas estou assim por que tenho curiosidade de saber como seria um beijo daquela ruiva..." disse ele sorrindo por finalmente ter achado uma explicação para aquilo tudo... "Mas por que ficava sonhando noites e noites com isso?", tornou a se perguntar, "Aquilo não é assim tão importante para mim, ou é?".

_"Mas, não sou mais tão criança  
A ponto de saber tudo"_

Bufou de raiva ao perceber a nova onda de pensamentos confusos que o invadia... por que não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nela sem se sentir confuso com os seus próprios sentimentos? Será que estava mesmo gostando dela? "Definitivamente, não! Eu não conheci, não conheço e nem conhecerei o amor! Muito menos se ela for Lílian Evans" Nem ele mesmo entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquele pensamento.

Respirou profundamente e murmurou que iria subir para o dormitório, pois se sentia cansado.

-Ele ainda vai ficar maluco se não admitir que gosta mesmo dela. – disse Sirius ao perceber que ele tinha subido.

-O Pontas é a pessoa mais cabeça-dura que eu já conheci... – disse Remo num suspiro.

-Se ele não quiser admitir, o problema é dele, oras. – disse Pedro, mas rapidamente se calou ao ter percebido o olhar fuzilante que os dois marotos lhe lançavam.

-Não é tão simples assim, Pedro... talvez quando ele perceba isso, pode ser tarde demais. – disse Remo calmamente.

-Isso me deu uma grande idéia... – disse Sirius olhando para a Lily, se admirando ao ver uma garota tão forte, demonstrando seu lado mais sensível... chorando copiosamente ao ler uma simples história.

_"Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por quê  
As vezes o que eu vejo, quase ninguém vê"_

Sirius entrou no dormitório num tom estranhamente sério, o cortinado fechado e a mesa de cabeceira sem nada em cima lhe certificou de que Tiago ainda não tinha dormido, afinal, ele nunca dorme de óculos, em seus sete anos de convivência com ele, nunca havia presenciado isso, e não era agora que ele faria...

-... te contando Remo... – fingiu ele que estava continuando uma conversa que vinha desde o corredor do dormitório – ... a Lily estava chorando que nem uma condenada lá embaixo... eu acho que ela não percebeu que eu tinha ouvido ela soluçar enquanto subia a escada atrás de vocês... e eu conheço aquele soluço contido, era choro sim! – disse Sirius num tom falsamente preocupado.

-Não acha melhor avisarmos ao Pontas, ele gostaria de saber, não? – disse Remo confiante.

-Ah, não... ele já deve estar dormindo... até porquê, ele não se interessa por ela, não é?

_"E eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo o mesmo que você"_

Tiago ouviu as conversas morrerem e o silencio ter reinado no dormitório... Virou-se de frente, admirando o teto... Apesar de, ele desconfiar e muito, que aquilo era tudo uma armação daquele cachorro, sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar na possibilidade de Lílian estar chorando... Começava a se perguntar por que ela estaria chorando, se era grave, se tinha solução, se ela estava sofrendo... Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos inúteis da cabeça... Ele não se importava com nada que tivesse haver com Lílian Evans. Tirou os óculos do rosto e o depositou em cima da mesa e logo depois, se enfiou de qualquer maneira debaixo das cobertas e fechando os olhos, irritado e fazendo de tudo para não continuar pensando naquilo...

Durante várias vezes seguidas entrava em estado de sonolência, mas despertava rapidamente, ao ver em sua mente a imagem da Lily chorando... estaria ela chorando ainda? Bufou de raiva ao perceber o novo pensamento.

Sentou-se na cama abrindo o cortinado com raiva. Ficou fitando a janela por vários minutos... se perguntando por que diabos a simples menção de que a ruiva estava triste o afetava daquela maneira a ponto de faze-lo perder o sono!

Levantou-se rapidamente e se cobriu com o roupão, disposto a esquecer aqueles pensamentos malucos dando uma volta pelo castelo... sempre fazia bem a ele, era reconfortante.

_"Tão correto e tão bonito  
O Infinito é realmente um dos deuses mais lindos"_

Desceu a escada lentamente, se sentindo um pouco melhor, como se tivesse deixado toda a aflição na cama quando havia se levantado. Àquela hora da madrugada a lareira estava quase apagada, mas não o suficiente para passar despercebido um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos que dormia tranqüilamente numa das poltronas a um canto.

Tiago tropeçou nos próprios pés devido ao susto... Realmente ele não tinha sorte... quando pensou que já estava melhor pois havia esquecido por pelo menos alguns minutos dela nas últimas sete horas, a mesma aparece na sua frente... Revirou os olhos, ao perceber que os pensamentos malucos voltavam com mais intensidade do que sumiram. Ficou parado no meio da sala admirando-a.

-Ela fica tão linda quando está dormindo... – ele ouviu-se dizendo para as paredes e tornou a bufar de raiva, sentia raiva de si próprio por ter desistido de sair por aquele buraco do retrato quando teve a oportunidade e agora, inconscientemente, se aproximava da poltrona onde a ruiva dormia alheia a confusão de sentimentos que o invadia.

Ele ficou de frente para ela e se abaixou um pouco a fim de observar seu rosto melhor, e sem mesmo perceber, já estava afagando os cabelos dela amavelmente, e sentiu um leve arrepio ao admirar os lábios rosados da garota.

-Se eu pudesse ao menos beija-los uma vez... – disse ele se aproximando dos lábios dela lentamente, mas foi despertado de seus devaneios por um grito que a garota havia dado.

-POTTER!

_"Seu que as vezes uso palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras que nunca são ditas"_

-Lily, quer dizer, Evans... eu... – ele rapidamente se afastou dela e, por não ter noção onde ia, acabou esbarrando em uma mesa, derrubando-a e quase caindo junto.

A ruiva apenas o olhava da cadeira em que estava sentada totalmente corada de raiva.

-Eu... eu... é... é... – "Fala alguma coisa seu idiota" pensou ele rapidamente, no que a garota se levantava e continuava a encara-lo.

-O que você acha que estava pensando em fazer?

-Te acordar? – disse ele meio receoso e totalmente corado.

-Me acordar? Você achou que eu era o quê? A Bela Adormecida?

Tiago franziu o cenho, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

-C-como assim?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você queria me acordar dando um beijo em mim... Potter, você tentou me beijar enquanto eu dormia!

-Não! – disse ele rapidamente mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Eu não estava tentando te beijar! Não, eu não estava... por que eu beijaria se nem gosto tanto assim de você?

-Isso é o que eu me pergunto no momento! Já que você só se importa com si mesmo. – disse ela irritada.

-Eu... – disse ele completamente confuso.

-Não precisa dizer, Potter, saberia que qualquer coisa que disser será uma profunda mentira.

_"Me disseram que você estava chorando  
E foi então que eu percebi como lhe quero tanto"_

-Você... me desculpe, eu realmente... não sei o que deu em mim. – disse ele olhando para baixo, e apesar de não encara-lo, Lílian sentiu um arrepio ao perceber a sinceridade que havia naquelas palavras.

-Que isso não mais se repita, Potter. – disse ela irritada, pegando o livro caído no chão.

-Ok. – disse ele levantando o olhar.

_"Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por quê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê"_

-Hey, Evans. – disse Tiago ao perceber que ela havia passado por ela e tomava direção para subir para o dormitório.

-O que foi Potter? – disse ela se virando para encara-lo, ficando apenas a poucos centímetros de distância do maroto.

Ele suspirou profundamente e exibiu o sorriso maroto de sempre, passando a mão pelos cabelos... Queria ter certeza de que não se importava com ela, se ele não gostasse dela, não ficaria arrasado com o fora inevitável.

-Quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade na próxima visita?

-Mas é claro... – disse ela se aproximando do maroto, esquecendo completamente que, a minutos atrás arriscaria ter sido acordada por um beijo do mesmo e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para encara-lo melhor. – que NÃO!

-Hum... – disse Tiago sorrindo, mas por dentro se sentia aos pedaços, quando sentiu aquele conhecido aperto no peito, como se perdesse algo muito importante. – Certo.

Tiago se aproximou lentamente dos lábios da garota, mas, resistindo ao desejo de aprofundar o beijo, apenas deu uma leve colada nos lábios dela.

_"As vezes você sabe quase sem querer"_

Lílian rapidamente o encarou com raiva após ter deixado a marca de seus cinco dedos no lado esquerdo do rosto do maroto.

-Nunca... mas... se atreva... a fazer... isso... Entenda Potter! – disse ela fechando os olhos levemente, a fim de controlar a raiva. – Eu nunca vou sair com você! Eu jamais sairia com uma pessoa que só se importa consigo mesmo... Se por acaso eu chegar a sair um dia com um novo garoto, será com um que goste de mim de verdade e não que queira se aproveitar de mim para expor aos outros como se fosse um troféu...

-Boa noite... Bela Adormecida. – disse ele exibindo um fraco e falso sorriso.

Lílian deu as costas para o maroto resistindo a tentação de deixar uma nova marca no rosto de Tiago e subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro derrotado, tudo o que fingia não existir a um bom tempo não tinha mais como ser esquecido... ele deixara esse sentimento aflorar em seu peito, não dando resistências para impedi-lo, desabou numa poltrona qualquer e disse aquelas palavras como quem dita sua sentença de morte.

-Merlin... Eu realmente estou apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

_"Que eu quero o mesmo que você"_

**Música: Quase sem querer - Legião Urbana (também cantada por Zélia Duncan).**


	2. Garotos II

N/A: E cá estou eu novamente. – adivinhou quem pensou na senhorita Lisa Black... hehehe.

Estou aqui para desabafar com vocês. Eu tenho uma irmã que me explora até a alma. Uma irmã má, cruel e Perversa... rsrsrsrs brinks, maninha brinks .

Esse cap, fui eu quem escrevi. Huahahahahaha. Particularmente, eu adorei escrever esse cap, mais o meu favorito ainda está para chegar. Vamos então aos comentários.

**Flavia Fernandes **( Acha difícil encontrar fics que mostram o Tiago sofrendo por amor? Hehehe. Eu acho que o Tiago sofreu – e muito – por causa da Lílian. Claro, ele podia não demonstrar para os amigos, mas quem não iria sofrer por amar alguém que não te ama? Mas, não se preocupe, o sofrimento do Ti está só começando / pausa para risada maléfica /. Sim, terá. Nesse cap mesmo mostra um pouco o porquê da Lílian ter tanta desconfiança assim dos sentimentos de Tiago. Terá caps com o lado do Pontas e com o lado da Lílian, também terá com os dois. XD. Espero que goste), **Dynha** **Black **( XD. Que bom que você gostou Dy! Te adoro muiiiito! ), **Mari** **Potter** ( Você gostou? Fico feliz. Quanto a criatividade... / corada / ), **Arthur Cadan **( Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic. Quanto as atualizações, eu demorei um pouquinho para atualizar... / Lisa pensando em jogar o próximo cap para a Lolly atualizar... huahahahahahahaha , mas, as atualizações da fic, serão provavelmente semanais. As sextas ou sábados. Espero que goste desse cap também! ), **Thay** ( Sim, sou muito má com o Tiago... huahahahahahah. Você não sabe o que o espera / pausa para uma – nova – risada maléfica. Realmente, depois das fics que escrevi – e das partes que eu gostei de escrever – tenho plena certeza que eu tenho tendências sádicas... o.O ), **Amy** **L Black **( Claro que vamos continuar! Aqui está o cap. XD ).

Bom, agradecimentos para todos que leram e/ou comentaram na fic. E vamos ao próximo cap.

* * *

**Cap** **2 – Garotos II**

_"Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações"_

-Dizem que a paixão torna as pessoas mais bobas... mas também ela não podia exagerar tanto assim! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos, quando Tiago mais uma vez tropeçava nos próprios pés ao avistar Lílian Evans esperando as amigas na sala comunal, enquanto eles desciam as escadas do dormitório.– Pelo amor de Merlin, Tiago Potter, vai ser assim toda a vez que você ver a Lily, é?

-Quer falar mais baixo? – disse ele olhando de esguelha para a garota, totalmente corado. – Eu já admiti... agora não enche o saco, ok? – completou irritado.

-Ah, é... se você chama me acordar no meio da madrugada e começar a falar algo em não sei que língua... das quais só foram nítidas as palavras Sirius, certo, Evans... de uma confissão, sim, até que não foi tão ruim...

-É e você ainda teve a cara-de-pau de mentir que a minha Lily estava chorando.

-Eu não menti, apenas omiti o motivo dela estar chorando...

-O que eu não achei a menor graça.

-Logo assim você admitia que gostava da ruivinha... Só não esperava você ficar trancado no dormitório um dia inteirinho por causa disso...

-Ah, claro... se depois de eu ter ficado um dia inteiro no dormitório... estou agindo que nem um completo idiota... imagine se eu tivesse dado as caras no mesmo dia? – ele falou irritado.

-Ainda bem que você admiti que está assim, se bem que eu digo que você sempre foi assim, mas o fato de descobrir que gosta da...

-Sirius... Você sabe, mas todo mundo não precisa ficar sabendo, não é? – disse ele olhando para a ruiva novamente.

-Ah, não precisa... isso já está um tanto quanto óbvio... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-C-co-co-mo assim?

-Sirius, pelo Amor de Merlim, não deixa o Tiago mais desesperado do que ele já está... – disse Remo revirando os olhos e empurrando os dois, pois, sem perceber, pararam para conversar em frente a escada, barrando a passagem.

-Só estou sendo realista...

-Se você não se controlar de verdade aí sim é que vai ficar na cara. – disse o maroto sério. – Acho que ela está percebendo que depois daquela noite, você esta um tanto quanto esquisito... se bem que ela tem esperanças de que você finalmente tenha desistido dela e que agora encontrou um novo alvo.

-Depois diz para eu não desesperar o Pontas... – disse Sirius quase rindo ao ver a cara de enterro do amigo. – Essa conquista vai ser longa Pontas... – completou dando alguns tapas nas costas do amigo. – Desejo-lhe muita sorte.

-Obrigado, vou precisar.

_"Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões."_

Eles se dirigiam em silêncio para o Salão Principal, sendo que Tiago acompanhava Lílian com o olhar... parece que a descoberta do sentimento o fazia ficar mais assustado, porque, toda a vez que ela fazia a simples menção de olhar para a direção dele, o maroto dava um solavanco de susto. Sirius apenas revirava os olhos e sorria.

-Relaxa Pontas, vai ficar com medo da Evans agora, é?

-Ah, cala essa boca? Será que ela sabe?

-Por que você não pergunta para ela? Ou quem sabe se declara logo de uma vez?

-Ah... certo... Eu irei falar mesmo assim... " Sabe Lily, eu te chamo para sair desde quarto ano, presumo eu, mas agora sabe da última, eu te amo... que tal sair comigo para Hogsmeade esse sábado?" Simplesmente ela responderia... "Desde quando você ama alguém além de si mesmo, Potter?" E eu respondo... " Bem, se nesse caso for você... bem, não sei ao certo, mas descobri isso a três dias atrás", em resposta ela revira os olhos e sai me deixando sozinho, como sempre fez. – disse ele num misto de irritação e desespero.

-Nossa, nem se fosse real sairia tão perfeito... Levou quantos dias para formular essa cena?

-Eu não formulei a cena, eu venho sonhando com ela desde que eu descobri que a amo, ou seja, há três dias... o que eu não nego que um dia ainda isso vai se realizar... – disse ele num suspiro.

-Cara, você tá ótimo... – ironizou Almofadinhas.

-E você sabe como animar alguém... – disse ele no que todos riram.

_"Se espalham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos"_

Tiago se sentou o mais próximo de Lílian que consegui, e foi seguido pelos outros marotos, ele não conseguia mais disfarçar, ele chegava a parar de comer para ficar observando-a, do seu canto, sem que ela percebesse que ele estava fazendo isso. E, a cada movimento da garota, sentia um novo calor invadi-lo rapidamente. Remo, de vez em quando, dava umas cotoveladas nele, para que ele disfarçasse um pouco e, ao que pareceu ser a quinta vez, Tiago se levantou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ei, para onde você vai? – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Voltar para a rotina.

O maroto se aproximou de Lílian, que agora usava uma jarra de suco de abóbora como apoio para o livro que lia enquanto comia uma torrada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, desabando no banco propositalmente para se fazer presente. A garota rapidamente voltou seu olhar para quem havia caído ao seu lado e revirou os olhos automaticamente ao ter reconhecido quem era. Tiago alargou o sorriso, apesar de sentir que seu rosto havia corado e o coração pular rápido no peito.

-Bom dia, Lily. – disse ele apoiando o braço em cima da mesa.

-Não vejo nada de bom, Potter... observando o fato de que é você quem me deseja isso. – disse ela voltando o olhar para o livro, como se desse a conversa por encerrada. – E para você, é Evans, Potter, Evans.

Tiago apenas alargou o sorriso ao ver que ela corava de raiva por ele não ter dito nada.

-O que quer?

-Hum... sabe... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto ela o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não pergunte... eu sei o que você vai dizer... – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-É mesmo? – ele tornou a passar a mão pelos cabelos involuntariamente. – O que você acha que eu vou dizer?

-A resposta é não... assim como foi, é e será sempre.

-E se eu disser que o que eu pensei foi o contrário do que você pensou? – disse ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Como assim?

-Lílian Evans, você não quer sair comigo? Bem, você negou... e eu chego a breve conclusão de que você quer sair comigo.

Lílian ficou vermelha de raiva, mas, diferente do que Tiago esperava, ela ficou calada, no que ele, ainda surpreso continuou.

-Mas, como eu sei que esse não é o seu desejo, direi a verdade... Eu realmente pensei no que você pensou que eu pensaria... – ele sorriu mais ainda e piscou o olho. –Até mais então... ruivinha.

Tiago se levantou e desabou ao lado de Sirius, soltando um longo suspiro a fim de controlar seus verdadeiros sentimentos... era duro tentar parecer firme e sem se importar com as constantes negações da ruiva...

-E então... como foi? – disse Sirius encarando-o.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam tristemente.

-Como sempre... Só que, pelo que você pôde ouvir... não houve gritos dessa vez. – ele sorriu fracamente, no que Sirius fez o mesmo.

_"Me agarram pelas pernas certas mulheres,  
Como você me levam sempre onde querem"_

-Você vai deixar a flor aí, sem nenhum bilhete? – disse Pedro curioso.

-Claro que sim... vai que eu coloco meu nome e ela amassa? Trabalharei aos poucos, quem sabe ela não associa o cheiro ao remetente?

-Como assim? – disse Pedro em pé enquanto Tiago se sentava no lugar de sempre, no fundo da sala.

-Ele quer dizer que... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos para o amigo. – Ele tem cheiro de lírios... é o que ele diz, não é?

-É o que as garotas dizem, caro Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Você não quer me cheirar para comprovar, não é? – completou zombativo.

-Tiago, veado entre os marotos, só você... – disse Sirius sorrindo no que os outros riram.

-Cervo, Almofadinhas, cervo.

-Dá no mesmo...

-Não dá no mesmo, porque... – disse Remo num tom maroto.

-Sei, Remo, há quatro anos ouço você falar isso.

Remo se sentou ao lado de Tiago, enquanto Pedro se sentava ao lado de Sirius, Tiago passou a observar a mesa em que um lírio estava em cima.

-Faz sete anos que ela sempre se senta no mesmo lugar, não é? – disse ele preocupado ao ver que várias garotas olhavam a flor curiosas e sentavam em qualquer lugar da sala.

-Bem, a garota é sua... você é quem sabe disso. – disse Sirius.

-Não vai ser hoje que ela vai mudar de lugar... ou vai? – completou fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

-Provavelmente não... – se pronunciou Remo. – Mas se você ficar olhando vai dar muito na cara, não é?

-Certo... – disse Tiago ligeiramente aflito ao perceber que ela chegava. - ... e o que eu faço?

-Ficar calado é uma ótima escolha... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Ah, Lily... olha só que lindo! – disse Alice apontando para o lírio em cima da mesa.

-Como se isso fosse para mim... – disse ela revirando os olhos e se sentando na cadeira, mas seus olhos brilhando levemente ao admirar a flor.

-Claro que é, sua tonta! Você sempre se senta aqui, quem colocou isso certamente sabe disso.

Ela pegou a planta muito devagar, como se mal acreditasse no que via... não que ela nunca tivesse recebido uma flor na vida, mas sempre davam rosas, não passando pela cabeça dos garotos que a enviavam, que ela preferia os lírios. Ele cheirou a flor sorrindo ao sentir o perfume que exalava dela... já havia sentido esse cheiro em algum lugar.

-Quem será que enviou? – ela se perguntou.

_"Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não"_

-Eu sabia que ela ia gostar da flor... – disse ele num sussurro rouco.

-Não, Pontas, ela não gostou da flor... ela apenas a cheira para se certificar de que é mesmo um lírio – disse Sirius zombando.

Tiago revirou os olhos e olhou de soslaio para a mesa, Lílian agora rodava o olhar pela sala esperando ver alguém acenando para ela, indicando que lhe havia enviado a flor.

Tiago abriu um sorriso ao ver que ela já estava dirigindo o olhar para o fundo da sala... Remo e Sirius se entreolharam com um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e ambos deram um tapa na cabeça de Tiago, que virou-se irritado para Sirius e depois Remo.

-Ei, por que vocês fizeram isso? – disse ele irritado, massageando o local atingido.

-Salvando sua identidade... Admirador secreto e apaixonado. – falou Sirius.

-Como assim, salvando minha identidade?

-Tenho que rever meus conceitos... a pessoa não fica boba quando está apaixonada e sim... completamente lerda, aérea, imbecil e também devo ressaltar... débil mental. – disse ele balançando a cabeça e batendo os dedos em cima da mesa. – Raciocine comigo Pontas... – completou se virando para o maroto sorrindo. – ... se não for pedir muito.

-Ok... – disse Tiago revirando os olhos e encarando o maroto.

-Você enviou aquilo para ela... você não quer que ela saiba... esta entendendo?

-Estou... Estudei muito e agora entendo a língua dos cachorros. – disse ele fingindo irritação.

Os outros riram.

-Certo... vejamos... ela estava voltando o olhar para nós... e avista você sorrindo que nem um completo idiota, o que eu não nego que você seja... sendo que o resto da sala esta entretida em conversas e outras coisas... é claro que ela saberia que foi você!

-Devo admitir que você está certo...

-Ah, obrigado... eu sei que sempre estou certo. – completou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos e piscando o olho, no que automaticamente, Remo e Tiago reviraram os olhos e Pedro riu.

-Tiago, você não devia ter feito isso... O ego já extremamente grande do nosso amigo ficou maior ainda...

-Então... quer dizer que Lílian Evans tem um admirador secreto.

-É... – disse ela sorrindo após ter contado para a amiga que nenhum garoto estava sorrindo ou tinha lhe acenado.

_"Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher... são só garotos"_

A professora Mcgonagall entrou na sala, fechando a porta ao passar, e rapidamente um silêncio reinou na sala de aula... Lílian depositou o lírio em cima da mesa e começou a prestar atenção na aula, já Tiago, desviou o olhar da porta e passou a observa-la, com os olhos brilhando.

"Lílian, se é que era possível", pensou Tiago, "... estava mais linda do que eu jamais havia visto até então... talvez por quê", ele observou, " esta radiante por causa da descoberta de ter um admirador secreto... será que ela ficaria tão radiante dessa maneira ao descobrir que o admirador é ninguém menos que eu, o garoto que ela diz odiar?".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, no que Sirius revirou os olhos e chamou a atenção de Remo.

-Acho que vamos trocar os apelidos aqui... – disse o maroto apontando para Tiago. – Ele consegue ficar mais aéreo do que você!

Remo balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para a aula... apesar de saber de cor, já que a professora falava sobre a animagia mais profundamente.

-Sr Potter?

Tiago continuou na mesma, no que Sirius deu uma cotovelada na costela do amigo, que rapidamente voltou o olhar para a professora.

-Hã? Ah, poderia repetir a pergunta professora? – disse ele sorrindo. – Eu não ouvi muito bem.

Mcgonagall levantou uma sobrancelha, duvidando seriamente de que ele tenha ouvido sequer uma letra que ela havia falado.

-Por que se precisa – disse Tiago repetindo o que Sirius havia lhe dito pelo canto da boca.

-... de orientação para uma pessoa se transformar em um animago e quais as etapas? – a professora completou.

Tiago sorriu marotamente.

-Bem, não são as etapas em si que tornam a animagia algo que deve ser feito a base de orientações... E sim, as proporções que uma transformação mal feita pode ocasionar...

O animago iniciante deve manter a mente limpa durante a transformação, não se deixando levar por emoções muito fortes, pois senão é arriscado a ter uma meia transformação irreversível, ou então... uma transformação inteira irreversível... As etapas variam de acordo com o gosto da pessoa... – ele deu uma pausa exibindo um novo sorriso, no que Lílian, que o observava, revirou os olhos... mas, ela só começou a observa-lo, assim como os outros, na esperança do maroto levar uma bronca e ficou ligeiramente irritada por isso não ter acontecido. – Bem, geralmente se utiliza uma poção... existem também aparelhos que nos mostram no que nos transformamos... E, além de ser um pouco perigoso, o motivo de ser observado rigorosamente pelo Ministério, é o fato de que bruxos que, em geral, deviam fortunas, entre outros motivos, forjavam seu desaparecimento e fugiam do país como animais... Mas alguma coisa?

-Muito bem Sr Potter, dez pontos para a Grifinória.

A professora recomeçou a aula, no que Tiago sussurrou para os outros.

-Dessa eu escapei.

_"Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo"_

No horário do almoço, Tiago passou novamente por Lílian e a viu segurar algo dentro do bolso enquanto ria com as amigas... E ele sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar, por um segundo, esqueceu que estava no meio do salão, ficou ali parado a observa-la quando foi despertado por Sirius, que o empurrou para se sentar, e para a felicidade do maroto, foi de frente para Lílian.

-Olá novamente, ruivinha... – disse ele no que a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Ruivinha não, Potter...

-Evans, eu sei... E então, mudou de opinião?

-Que opinião? – disse ela já adivinhando a resposta.

-Em sair comigo... não precisa ser em Hogsmeade... pode ser pelo castelo mesmo.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Somente uma volta... – disse ele sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Potter, a resposta é a de sempre... não!

-Qual é Evans? Quanto custa, é só uma vez! – disse ele um pouco irritado.

-Custa minha honra, Potter, só isso... Garanto que para você custa o mesmo, não? Pelo menos uma vez concordamos em algo. – disse ela sorrindo, no que ele se arrepiou novamente.

-Existem mais coisas importantes do que honra...

_"Devoram os meus sentidos  
E eu já não me importo comigo"_

-O que, por exemplo?

-A amizade, o amor, o carinho, a atenção... a paz. – disse ele com os olhos brilhando, no que Lílian ficou sem reação por uns segundos.

-Você conhece essas palavras? – disse ela se recompondo, tentando soar sarcástica, mas não chegou nem perto disso.

-Conheço essas e muitas outras... – disse ele sorrindo. – Principalmente as do meu coração... que estão clamando para serem ditas.

Lílian corou furiosamente e Tiago teve plena certeza de que não era de raiva.

-Mas... – ele desconversou. – Não é algo para se dizer agora... Fica para outro dia então... vamos voltar ao nosso assunto inicial. – disse ele tornando a sorrir.

-Que assunto?

-Que falta de consideração Lily... O nosso futuro encontro.

-Por que você insiste tanto hein, Potter?

Tiago por breves segundos, se sentiu tentado a dizer a verdade, mas não fez nada, a não ser acariciar levemente a mão dela, que estava em cima da mesa.

-O motivo real você não pode saber... ainda, esse não é o momento. – disse ele sério, mas com os olhos brilhando intensamente. – Mas o que eu posso falar é que... Nunca somos os mesmos depois da despedida... No reencontro, você não é mais a mesma, nem eu sou mais o mesmo... Você presencia novas experiências e eu presencio as minhas... Você aprende com as suas e eu com as minhas... Hoje você está dizendo não... Amanhã, quem sabe? – ele piscou o olho e se levantou, sem ao menos ter tocado na comida, deixando para trás, uma Lílian completamente perplexa e confusa, sem falar nos que estavam observando a conversa.

_"Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços"_

O maroto sorriu fracamente quando saiu do salão, recostando-se numa parede e esperando o horário das aulas da tarde... Não se passaram nem dois minutos e o sinal foi ouvido, ele rapidamente olhou as pessoas que saiam, disposto a seguir Lílian e as amigas que; diferente dele que tinham o horário de Adivinhações vago( já que não haviam obtidos NOM's suficientes para cursa-la) ; faziam Aritmancia.

-...Lílian, o que foi aquilo? Não, me explica que eu não entendi absolutamente nada! – disse Alice com a voz esganiçada.

-Lice, nem eu mesma entendi o que o Potter quis dizer com isso.

-Foi uma indireta direta, isso sim! – concluiu Marlene. – Lílian, você parou para pensar que o Potter possa mesmo gostar de você?

-Como assim? – disse ela voltando o olhar para a amiga, já que o mesmo se encontrava na mão em que o Tiago tinha acariciado.

- O motivo real você não pode saber... ainda, esse não é o momento. – disse ela repetindo a resposta do maroto enquanto o mesmo tentava, de todo modo se aproximar delas para ouvir algo da conversa. – Que seria então esse real motivo então, se não dizer que esta completamente apaixonado por você?

-Ah, Marlene... você não acreditou nessa baboseira dita pelo Potter! Acho que ele diz isso para todas... – disse Lílian irritada. – E vamos encerrar esse assunto, ok?

As outras duas assentiram meio contrariadas.

O trajeto se seguiu silencioso, e quando Tiago conseguiu vigia-las de perto, o assunto que ele realmente queria ter ouvido já havia sido encerrado... E passado alguns minutos assim, outro assunto foi reiniciado, o lírio.

-Será que foi o Smith? – perguntou Alice para a amiga.

-Pode ter sido ele... quem sabe um pedido de desculpas por ter te traído ano passado? – falou Marlene séria.

-Não pode ter sido ele... ele não é de Hogwarts esqueceu?

Smith era um antigo namorado de Lílian, do bairro em que ela morava, mas certa vez ela o vira beijando outra garota quando foi visita-lo de surpresa.

-Mas ele pode ter pedido para mandar por sua coruja... e as corujas sabem onde encontrar seus donos e até mesmo onde eles se sentam... – retrucou a amiga.

-Do mesmo modo, se foi ele, pouco me importa... eu conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar... mas não...

-Claro que conhece... o lírio teria que cheiro se não de lírios? – disse Alice revirando os olhos.

-Não é isso... eu estou querendo dizer que, quem quer que fosse que me mandou essa flor, associa o perfume da flor ao cheiro que tem... Existe um garoto em Hogwarts que possui esse cheiro...

-Não vai me dizer que vai sair cheirando o pescoço de todos os garotos da escola?

-Mas é claro q... – Lílian parou de falar e andar rapidamente.

-O que foi Lily?

Tiago rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, e segundos depois a ruiva olhou para trás.

-Acho que tem alguém nos seguindo... – disse ela desconfiada, no que as outras reviraram os olhos.

-Ah, Lily deixa de paranóia... você sempre diz isso desde aquela vez que o Snape quase te azarava aqui ano passado... não tem ninguém aqui!

-Vocês estão certas...

_"São armadilhas e eu nem o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço, seguindo seus passos"_

Elas recomeçaram a andar, no que Tiago saiu detrás da estátua, ligeiramente aliviado... se arrependia internamente por não ter lembrado de trazer a capa...

Lílian parou novamente, no que as outras tomaram um susto.

-Não é a paranóia novamente, ou é? – disse Marlene revirando os olhos.

-Ai Meu Merlim, esqueci o meu trabalho!

Tiago se escondeu atrás da mesma armadura, rezando internamente para não ser visto.

-Ah, nós vamos seguir, se não nos atrasamos...

-Certo... – disse ela rapidamente, no que viu as amigas dobrarem o corredor. – Merlim, onde eu larguei esse trabalho...será que foi na biblioteca? – completou se virando rapidamente e seguindo o caminho contrário.

A medida que Lílian passava, Tiago se escondia mais ainda por trás da armadura, ela passou por ele distraída e ele quase conseguiria passar despercebido se não tivesse derrubado, sem querer, o braço da armadura.

-Mas que droga! – sussurrou ele irritado.

-Quem está aí? – Lílian rapidamente tirou a varinha do bolso indo em direção a armadura com o braço caído.

Tiago, não tendo outra escolha, apareceu, mas, quando fez isso, acabou derrubando o resto da armadura, ao bater nela levemente. "Patético" pensou irritado enquanto fechava os olhos, ouvindo o estrondo que se sucedeu ao fato. Lílian deu um pulo para trás, impedindo assim que a armadura caísse em cima dela.

-Desculpe. – disse ele corando.

-Potter? O que você estava fazendo aí atrás?

-Ah, oi Lili… quer dizer, Evans. – disse ele ainda corado.

-O que você estava fazendo, Potter? – repetiu ela irritada.

-Eu? Bem, eu... – "Pelo Amor de Merlim, eu só vou gaguejar?" pensou suspirando profundamente. – É... que...

-Que? – disse ela cruzando os braços.

-Bem... é que... eu... – disse ele corando mais ainda.

-Você? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hum... se você parasse de me olhar dessa maneira eu agradeceria... você esta me... digo, eu não estou fazendo nada de errado... não agora.

-Então, por que será que você estava atrás dessa armadura? – disse ela apontando para o chão, onde o objeto jazia desmontado.

-Eu pensei que a passagem era aqui... hum, acabei atrapalhando o corredor. – disse sorrindo, enquanto Lily contornava o objeto e ficando de frente para ele.

-Atrapalhando o corredor? Quer dizer que não estava me seguindo? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

-T-te-te se-seguindo? – ele corou furiosamente. – P-por que eu faria isso?

-É o que eu pergunto a você.

-Você não tem uma aula para ir?

-Você está fugindo do assunto.

-Eu n-não estou fugindo do assunto.

-Ah, não?

-Não... – disse fingindo irritação, apesar de ter sentindo que o coração estava querendo trocar de lugar com o estômago ao vê-la encara-lo firmemente.

-Acredito... – disse ela num suspiro derrotado. – Hum, Potter... Er, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_"Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não"_

Tiago olhou-a estranhamente, mas sua boca se abriu em um sorriso segundos depois, Lílian interpretou o sorriso como um sim, pois começava a tirar algo do bolso... No que Tiago recostou-se na parede ao perceber que era o lírio... "Será que ela descobrira assim tão rápido? E sabia que eu estava seguindo ela e deu a desculpa do trabalho perdido para conversar comigo e vir tirar satisfações?"

-Hum, bonito lírio. – disse ele cruzando os braços e recostando-se na parede mais ainda, escondendo o já quase visível nervosismo.

-Obrigada... hum, não sei se você viu, estava na minha mesa essa manhã...

-Sim... e?

-Bom, a Alex me disse que você e os marotos foram os primeiros a chegar na sala... Será que você viu quem foi que deixou isso em cima da mesa?

Tiago quase soltou um suspiro de alívio, e fingiu estar pensando...

-Não, não vi... Muito menos sua coruja entrou na sala... – disse ele com a voz um pouco rouca. – Agora que você me falou... tinha sim um lírio em cima da mesa antes da gente entrar na sala...

-Ah... – disse ela ligeiramente decepcionada. - ... Obrigada do mesmo modo.

Ele abriu um sorriso sincero.

-Não que isso signifique que eu mudei minha opinião sobre você, Potter!

Ele riu um pouco.

-Um admirador, amada Lily?

-Já lhe disse que eu não sou sua amada, muito menos Lily, Potter... Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer para você que é Evans? – disse ela guardando a flor no bolso.

-A vida toda Lily, a vida toda... Então vai começar a procura-lo? Pode começar por mim, não? – disse ele sorrindo. – Pode cheirar meu pescoço a hora que quiser...

Ela revirou os olhos e seguiu o caminho para a aula, esquecendo completamente que deixara o trabalho na sala comunal.

-Boa aula! – gritou Tiago quando ela já estava bem a frente.

-Ah, cala essa boca!

-Você não tem um trabalho para entregar?

-Ai, Meu Merlim! – ela rapidamente se virou. – POTTER, EU VOU TE MATAR!

-Oras... – disse ele rindo. – Eu te aviso do trabalho e você quer me matar?

-Não é isso... VOCÊ ESTAVA OUVINDO MINHA CONVERSA!

Tiago corou furiosamente.

-Eu... bem...

-POTTER!

-Eu não estava ouvindo a conversa Lily, eu juro! – disse ele sorrindo, mas ainda assim corado.

-E COMO VOCÊ SABIA DA CORUJA?

-Dedução, oras. – disse ele confiante.

-E quanto ao pode cheirar o meu pescoço a hora que quiser?

-Er... Assim... sincero... a verdade mesmo... eu confesso... eu ouvi um pouco sim da conversa... mas não foi por querer... sabe...

-Ah... certo... – ela começou a se aproximar perigosamente dele no que o maroto se afastava, ao ver que ela estava com o rosto totalmente corado de raiva.

-Lily... o br... – ele tentou falar, mas foi tarde demais.

Lílian tropeçou rapidamente no braço que ainda jazia no chão e conseqüentemente caiu em cima do maroto, que, num impulso colocou as mãos na frente do corpo, o que foi um erro...

Tiago corou furiosamente ao perceber que suas mãos estavam tocando nos seios dela. Resistindo aos pensamentos pervertidos que invadiam sua mente marota, ele tirou as mãos do lugar, enquanto a garota girou por cima do corpo dele caindo ao seu lado. Tiago a encarou e percebeu que a ruiva estava mais corada ainda, ele não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou vergonha.

-Lil... eu... desculpe... não... foi... minha... culpa... – Tiago se sentou rapidamente, totalmente corado. – eu... não... queria... não... mesmo... foi... impulso... desculpa.

A cada palavra que o maroto falava, a ruiva (se é que era possível) corava mais ainda e Tiago, ligeiramente aflito, soube que de nada adiantaria seu pedido embolado de desculpas.

-POTTER EU TE MATO!

-Acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse ele se levantando rapidamente e começando a correr no que Lílian o seguiu.

_"Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher"_

Sirius andava tranqüilamente pelo corredor da torre da Grifinória quando sente alguém o segurar pelos ombros e o virar para a frente, ao mesmo tempo que uma ruiva com os cabelos bagunçados e totalmente corada ia ao encontro dele.

-Mas o qu...

-POTTER!

-Lily... eu já disse, não foi por querer...

-Como assim não foi por querer?

-Você caiu em cima de mim... – a medida que Lílian tentava avançar para um lado, Tiago posicionava Sirius como se o amigo fosse seu escudo, o que ele não negava de que essa era a intenção.

-POTTER, VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DE ONDE VOCÊ TOCOU?

Ele sorriu marotamente se lembrando da cena.

-Tenho... – disse ele com a voz rouca, entrando no estado 'pré-Aluado-Pontas', como Sirius dizia. – E como tenho...

Rapidamente foi despertado por um novo grito de fúria da ruiva.

-Alguém pode me dize... – tentava Sirius em vão dizer enquanto era jogado para um lado e para o outro como se fosse um boneco inanimado.

-TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO!

-Mas Lily... eu já disse que foi sem querer!

-Sem querer ou querendo, não me interessa Potter, ESSA ÁREA É PROIBIDA, PRINCIPALMENTE PARA ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!

-Pontas, posso ao menos saber a razão da fúria da Evans?

-Eu sem querer peguei nos seios dela...

-Q-quê?

-Depois... Lílian, eu já disse... não foi por querer.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – disse uma voz autoritária atrás de Tiago.

-Professora Mcgonagall? – disse Tiago se virando rapidamente, enquanto Lílian se recompunha.

-Sr Potter, Sr Black e Sta Evans, expliquem-se.

Tiago começou a explicar o fato e de vez em quando lançava alguns olhares nervosos para a ruiva.

-Então... quer dizer que ela caiu sem querer... – disse ela olhando seriamente para Tiago.

-Juro solenemente que sim. – disse ele sério.

-Evans?

-Eu digo que NÃO foi sem querer... Ele podia muito bem ter me avisado.

-Mas eu tentei!

-Receio que você esteja errada Sta Evans, acho que o Sr Potter não iria adivinhar que você tropeçaria naquele braço e automaticamente, bem... você sabe. – disse a professora corando um pouco –... mas receio que devo tirar trinta pontos da Grifinória por causa da confusão em pleno corredor e espero que isso não se repita. – disse ela saindo rapidamente.

-Você não esta mais irritada, está?

-Não... – disse ela sorrindo e se virando para ele.

-De verdade? – disse Tiago ainda receoso.

Paf

Tiago pôs a mão na face direita enquanto a garota sorria.

-Sem ressentimentos agora... Voltamos a ser como era antes, ok?

Ele apenas começou a rir acompanhando Sirius, enquanto a garota entrava na torre.

_"São só garotos..." _

Música: Garotos II – Leoni

* * *

N/A: Olha esse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo, ele não é fofinho/ olhos brilhando / Comentem, comentem, comentem... XD


	3. Eu nunca quebrarei seu coração

N.A:OIEEEEE!  
Hauhauahuaahah, pois é... Depois da Lisa ter me enchido o saco dizendo que sou Perversamente Perversa eu TIVE que vir atualizar... Também, fui eu que escrevi o capitulo, nada melhor, né?  
Claro que se o capitulo tiver uma porcaria não liguem não hauahuahuauahuahau, afinal tivemos pouco tempopor ser uma competição... Mas não se preocupem... Há mais planos de eu + Lisa on line... / risada maléfica/

Bem, vamos aos comentários.

**Flavia Fernandes**/ A Lety-chan é uma grande escritora, não? Eu também amei esse episódio! Espero que você goste do MEU jeito de escrever também e continue acompanhando... E o capitulo com o ponto de vista da Lily tá aqui! Espero que curta/

**Gabi Black**/ Er... demoramos um pouco. Que a formatura tenha sido boa, ok? Beijinhos e continue acompanhando/

**Elyon Somniare**/ Brilhante? Não é Omo mesmo hauahahahuahauhu, espero que goste desse também! E se acha o botaozinho fofucho, aperta ele de novo, ok/

**Belle Lolly -** /A perfeita/ To escrevendo, tah vendo? hauahuahauhauhahahau /Cai da cadeira-/

**Nati Prongs - **Love Hina é muitoooo demais! Eu nunca assisti, mas vivia lendo especiais e tudo... Nem sei porque nunca comprei mangás XDDDD... Bem, continue acompanhando, ok! Beijos

**Nathalia Cisti - **As músicas foram escolhidas com muito cuidado, e realmente são demais! Esperamos que você continue lendo/o/ Beijos

**Mell Black -** Tchãraaaaaaaammmmm! Olha eu aqui! Você não queira outra Perversa escrevendo? E só para avisar, somos só nós duas, eu e a Lety que escrevemos. Esperamos que você continue lendo e deixando reviews cutes! Beijos!

**Gabi C. Lupin -** E olha que mesmo com o botão tão lindo, ainda muita gete ne comenta! Beijos!

**Mandy Evans - **Esperamos que continue acompanhando! As música são realmente show, apesar de algumas serem antigas. Beijos!

**Luísa - **Esperamos então que continue gostando! Que bom que somos suas preferidas, apesar de sermos Pervesas.Beijos!

Bem é isso... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Aqui é assim... Praticamente um capitulo meu e um da Lety,  
E eu sempre escrevo Lily e ela James... Os mistérios da Vida! Beijinhos e continuem nos acompanhando!

Bem é isso... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Aqui é assim... Praticamente um capitulo meu e um da Lety,E eu sempre escrevo Lily e ela James... Os mistérios da Vida! Beijinhos e continuem nos acompanhando! 

( N.A² - / Lisa, a intrometida / Huahahahaha. Ela acha que ela ia me pedir para postar o capítulo e eu não ia colocar o meu comentário aqui? Sim. Eu tenho que dar uma explicação. Foi a lerda aqui que não atualizou a fic... / se esconde / Mas agora eu me redimi. Beijos!

E quanto ao fato de eu sempreescrever sobre o James... O que posso fazerse eu me identifico com esse maroto/ suspira / Longa história... huahahahahahaha. / Lisa pensando em trocar os papéis uma vez na vida... Huahahahahaha)

* * *

_**Cap. 3 - Eu nunca quebrarei seu coração.**_

"_Eu sei que você está magoada  
__Agora você sente que nunca poderá amar novamente  
__Tudo que eu peço é uma chance  
__Para provar que eu te amo."_

Lílian penteava os cabelos ruivos, enquanto se observava no espelho da penteadeira, porém seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Ela olhava para o lírio em cima da penteadeira, que era como um doce convite a lembrar de coisas que ela não queria.

Quem poderia ter lhe mandado aquele lírio? Seria algum admirador secreto ou alguém querendo brincar com seus sentimentos? Se fosse a segunda opção havia conseguido o seu intuito. Tudo isso era por causa daquele idiota do Smith. Maldita hora em que decidira se envolver com ele! Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia ver seu sorriso galanteador, ouvir sua linda voz doce, os cabelos loiros e os olhos castanhos brilhando sob o luar de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Claro que ela ainda lembrava também de como ele agarrava aquela garota na porta da casa. Quantas cartas ele lhe mandara supostamente pedindo desculpas depois disso? Não foram poucas, ela tinha certeza. Seria mais uma tentativa para ele tentar reconquista-la?

Ela deixa a escova cair no chão. Se fosse isso, o que faria? Se observa no espelho com raiva de si mesma. Estava chorando por um garoto de novo, e havia se prometido que nunca mais faria isso.

"_Desde o primeiro dia que eu vi sua face sorridente  
__Querida, eu soube que estaríamos juntos para sempre  
__Quando eu perguntei, você disse não  
__Mas eu descobri que você foi magoada"_

Tiago estava deitado em sua cama com o cortinado fechado. Observava o nada, enquanto pensava na ruiva que a mais de três noites lhe tirava o sono. Lembrou-se do que ela falara no corredor. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de ela lhe negar tantas vezes para sair com ele: Fora magoada por alguém que confiava. Talvez aquele idiota dissesse a ela tudo o que agora ele queria dizer. Talvez aquele idiota tivesse prometido-lhe tudo o que agora ele queria dar-lhe.

Tiago desejou profundamente nunca encontrar com esse patife, ou ele conheceria profundamente a dor.

Ele fecha os olhos e sorri. Apesar de tudo aquele encontro no corredor não havia sido tão inútil assim. Poder sentir Lily como ele havia sentido naquele momento, ele não podia negar, havia sido... Espetacular. Ele ri ao lembrar-se de seu rosto corado, ela havia realmente ficado constrangida com aquilo... Mas fora um acidente! Ninguém poderia negar isto!

"_Você pensou que nunca iria amar novamente  
__Querida, eu mereço ao menos tentar somente uma vez.  
__Me dê uma chance e eu provarei que tudo isto está errado  
__Você chegou e foi tão rápida para julgar  
__Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu."_

Lily pegou o lírio e o cheirou. Conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar, ela sabia disso! Tinha a completa certeza disso!

Ela sorri para si própria, mas logo fecha a cara novamente.Dentro de si estava ocorrendo uma batalha. Por um lado queria acreditar que tinha um admirador secreto, e quem sabe ele não fosse simplesmente o grande amor de sua vida? Por outro lado, a parte racional de Lily lhe dizia para calar a boca, parar de sonhar e acordar para a vida, que sonhar daquele jeito era para fracos e que por fim ela iria se magoar como da outra vez.

"Maldito Smith" Ela pensa com raiva, enquanto deitava na cama "Se você morresse hoje ninguém sentiria sua falta! Você não sabe o que me causou! Não sabe quanto mal me fez!"

Apesar de tudo não conseguia parar de olhar para o lírio com satisfação. Por fim o sono a vence e ela adormece, tendo um estanho sonho com beijos, lírios, Smiths e Potters.

"_Eu nunca partirei seu coração  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferia morrer do que viver sem ter você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida.Eu nunca partirei seu coração  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferia morrer do que viver sem ter você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Tiago saiu do banheiro ainda abotoando os botões de sua blusa, com os cabelos molhados. Ao chegar no quarto, os três marotos o encaram com cara de riso, e fingiram estar a fazer algo importante. Ele estranha e verifica no espelho se não tinha, quem sabe, tinta verde no cabelo. Ao ver que na medida do possível tudo estava normal, volta novamente sua atenção aos Marotos.

- Por acaso eu...

- Sonho agitado, Pontas? - Sirius o encara com uma falsa cara de compreensão.

- Mais ou menos, porque?

- Digamos que na metade da noite nós fomos acordados com certos gritos... - Sirius sorriu enquanto Tiago empalideceu.

- O que eu gritei?

- Você sabe...O normal... Coisas como 'seus seios são tãããão macios, Lily'...

Sirius caiu na gargalhada e Tiago voltou sua atenção para Remo.

- Aluado, isso é verdade? - Ele pergunta quase em desespero. Não lembrava do que havia sonhado e isso não era exatamente algo que se pode gritar enquanto dorme.

- Ele está brincando com você, Pontas...Os gritos eram praticamente 'Eu não fiz isto de propósito, Lily! Eu tentei te ajudar!', cara, isto está te matando na consciência!

- Ou vai ver ele está querendo repetir a dose... E esta tentando achar boas desculpas - Sirius sorriu, marotamente - Admita que você gostou do que fez, caro Pontas...

Tiago deu um sorriso em parte constrangido. Daria tudo para repetir aquilo, só que desta vez com o consentimento da ruivinha.

- Lá vai ele começar a sorrir como um bobo de novo... - Sirius pegou seu uniforme e entrou no banheiro em parte irritado.

Tiago, que com a porta batendo acordou de seus devaneios, olhou sem entender para Remo.

-Não queremos que se machuque com sua pimentinha. E não só fisicamente eu estou falando isso.

- Mas me machuco mais longe dela, Aluado...- Ele suspira - Infelizmente...

"_Com o passar do tempo você vai passar a me conhecer um pouco melhor  
__Garota, é assim que o amor funciona  
__E eu sei que você está com medo de mostrar seus sentimentos, e eu entendo, mas garota é hora de se soltar!  
__Porquê, garota, eu mereço tentar"_

Tiago observou Lily preocupado. A garota havia chegado com 15 minutos de atraso na aula de Herbologia. E isso não era nem um pouco normal. Como "castigo" a professora a colocara no grupo dos marotos para o estudo de uma poderosa rosa que cantava canções românticas. Era a favorita dos amantes de plantão, porém tinha um lado negativo: Seus espinhos continham poderosos soníferos. Uma espetada e você dormiria os próximos 12 dias.

- Remo, isso não vai dar certo - Sirius cochichou para o amigo - Olha só o Pontas. Não sei em qual florzinha ele está prestando mais atenção, e em poucos dias teremos um jogo contra a Sonserina!

Remo sorriu. Era verdade, Tiago a cada 3 segundos olhava discretamente para Lily que estava na sua frente. A garota já começava a se irritar.

- Que foi, Potter? Estou verde? - Ela disse cerrando os dentes.

- Nada...Nada não, Lily. - Tiago abaixou a cabeça para que a garota não o visse corar.

- Se não é nada porque não pára de me encarar?

- É que... Ai, droga! - Tiago olhou assustado para o dedo que havia metido em um dos espinhos.

O sonífero faria efeito em poucos segundos e ele já ia dando instruções para o quê os garotos deveriam fazer quando Lily puxou sua mão, retirou-lhe a luva e rapidamente levou-lhe o dedo aos lábios, sugando logo em seguida. Tiago, não é preciso dizer que ficou da cor dos cabelos da amada.

Logo a professora chega até o grupo e dá uma tigela para que Lily possa cuspir o sonífero. Ela larga o braço de Tiago que estava em estado de choque e seca os lábios na manga.

- Muito imprudente de sua parte, senhor Potter! 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! - Ela olha para Lílian - E para a senhorita 15 pontos pela excelente prova de pensamento perspicaz.

A professora volta para sua mesa, e Lily volta sua atenção para as flores a sua frente.

- Por... Por que fez isso? - Tiago ainda a encarava atônito.

Ela revira os olhos e bufa de impaciência.

- Você me salva de uma queda e eu te salvo de perder as aulas, e ponto final!

- Achei que não falaríamos mais nisso - Tiago sorri.

- Sou Grifinória. Às vezes me arrisco mais que devo - O sinal do fim da aula toca - Mas isso não quer dizer nada!

Lily sai apressadamente dali. Tiago em compensação mantém o sorriso.

- Ela me ama!

"_Querida, apenas me dê uma chance  
__E eu provarei que isso tudo está errado  
__Você chegou e foi tão rápida ao julgar  
__Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu  
__Querida, porquê você não percebe?"_

Lílian saiu correndo até o escritório do diretor. A Professora Mcgonagall havia lhe dito que ele queria dizer-lhe algo muito importante e chocante. E pela cara da professora, Lily teve um péssimo pressentimento, confirmado ao ver o rosto do diretor.

- Tenho péssimas noticias, Lily...

Tiago olhava da porta da sala comunal para a lareira, para o céu, e voltava para a porta.

- Pontas esse seu nervosismos não vai trazer a pimentinha. - Sirius deu leves palmadas nas costas do amigo.

- Almofadinhas, ela não apareceu nas aulas, no almoço, na janta, e já é quase hora de dormir e ela ainda não voltou!

- Vai ver ela teve que fazer algo que não poderia esperar... - Remo tentava acalmar o amigo, apesar de ter o mesmo pressentimento ruim.

- Ela NUNCA perderia uma aula de transfiguração! E vocês viram a cara da Mcgonagall! Algo aconteceu!

- Daqui a pouco você vai é ir lá torturar a professora para ver o que ela sabe! - Pedro deu um sorriso tímido, esperando risadas.

- É isso Pedro! - Tiago sorriu para o amigo - Vou falar com Mcgonagall! Ela TEM que saber algo!

Tiago levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da sala comunal. Mcgonagall sempre sabia de seus alunos, e devia saber onde Lily estava. Quando estava perto da sala da professora, porém ouve um choro de uma das salas que ele sabia ficar abandonada. Entrando com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Tiago se surpreendeu ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva encolhida em um dos cantos da sala. Surpreso, e sem saber como agir, ele empurrou mais a porta, fazendo com que ela rangesse. Ao ouvir o barulho, Lily levantou os olhos.

- Potter? - Ela tinha o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas, e não parecia exatamente feliz por ele estar ali. - O que quer?

- Lily, você está bem? - Ele "pego" ali, decidiu fazer algo e foi até ela, sentando-se a sua frente.

- Eu pareço bem, Potter? - Ela deu um riso sarcástico, mas logo recomeçou a chorar e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Não, você não parece nada bem, vem cá.

Ele a puxou devagar, e ela cedeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, e continuou chorando, Tiago afagava-lhe levemente a cabeça, tentando acalma-la.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? - Ele disse suavemente.

- Eu sou um monstro... Não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Ela começou a tremer, e Tiago tirou o próprio casaco, pondo nela, que o olhou, num misto de surpresa e gratidão.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Potter?

- Porque por mais que você não acredite, eu me importo com você... Mas me diga, o que você fez que está te deixando tão mal assim?

- Eles morreram... Por minha causa... - Ela olhou para ele, desesperada - Meus pais morreram por causa que eu sou uma... Sangue-ruim nojenta.

E voltou a esconder a cabeça no ombro dele, chorando copiosamente.

- Hey, você não é uma sangue-ruim nojenta... - Ele a abraça. - Quem te disse isso? Me diz que eu mato quem foi.

- Não diga isso! - Ela pareceu entrar em desespero, e se afastou dele um pouco.- Não diga isso... Você pode se arrepender como eu...

- Como? Como assim, Lily?

- É minha culpa... Ele não devia estar lá... Eles não mereciam morrer... É tudo minha culpa. - Lílian começava a entrar em estado de choque.

- Lily, Lily - Ele a sacode e ela olha para ele, assustada. - Quem morreu, Lily?

- Meus pais - Ele estava sem expressão já no rosto. O choque fora demais. - E... Smith.

Tiago a observa surpreso enquanto ela recomeçava a chorar.

- Smith? O seu...

- Ex-namorado. - ela fecha os olhos e soluça - Ele morreu porque eu quis que ele morresse!

Tiago a observou, intrigado.

- Como assim?

- Eu desejei que ele morresse ontem! E ele morreu hoje! - Ela o abraça com força - Não quero que você morra também!

Tiago retribui o abraço e fica mexendo de leve nos cabelos dela, para acalma-la, enquanto falava palavras calmas. Em algum tempo, Lily pára de chorar, mas se mantém abraçada com ele.

- Mais calma? - Ele pergunta suavemente. Em resposta, Lily levanta a cabeça e sorri fracamente. - Não é sua culpa o que aconteceu... Infelizmente ninguém controla a vida e a morte.

- Mas se eu não fosse bruxa, meus pais não seriam mortos por comensais, e se não fosse amiga de Smith ele não teria ido socorre-los quando viu movimentos estranhos na minha casa.

- Mas teriam morrido de outra forma, anjinho... - Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa - Ninguém muda o destino.

Lily sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Quando ela ajeita o corpo, para ficar numa posição mais confortável nos braços do Maroto é que ele percebe o quanto estão próximos um do outro. E pelo que parece a ruiva pensou o mesmo, pois o rosto corou. Tiago lhe sorri amavelmente e passa a mão no rosto dela, que fecha os olhos. "Por Deus..." Ele pensa "Eu só posso estar sonhando..."

Ainda com medo de acordar na melhor parte, Tiago se aproxima de Lily e encosta seus lábios nos lábios dela.

"Eu nunca partirei seu coração 

_Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida  
__Eu nunca partirei seu coração  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Tiago, ao sentir que não havia nenhuma objeção, a segurou pela cintura e a puxou mais para perto de si. Aquilo deveria ser o paraíso, ele pensou, enquanto a ruiva envolvia seu pescoço com os acelerados, lábios que se encontravam e desencontravam rapidamente. Tudo como se dependessem desse toque, desse misto de amor, desejo e ternura. Tiago aprofundou levemente o beijo, sentindo a ruiva sorrir entre seus lábios. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade... Tudo que ele queria estava ali. E Lílian Evans parecia até mesmo feliz, ele pensou, com um sorriso.

Lily apenas vagava por memórias de sonhos felizes, enquanto se deixava ser beijada. Era uma sensação boa estar nos braços dele. É quando de repente em sua mente vem imagens de destruição e mortes. Com quase violência ela interrompe o beijo.

- Como ousa? - Ela pergunta incrédula, e Tiago fica olhando para ela sem entender. - Como ousa se aproveitar deste momento em que estou tão frágil para me agarrar? Isso só prova o tipo medíocre que você é!

- Lily? O que você está dizendo?

-Quantas vezes já disse para não me chamar assim? Seu... Cachorro sem vergonha, idiota! Espero... Espero que sofra amargamente!

Sem nem olhar para trás ela sai correndo, desesperada. Porque se deixara levar? Não havia aprendido que não se deve confiar nos homens?

Tiago, na sala ainda observava a porta com raiva de si mesmo. Não devia ter se deixado levar por instintos inúteis. Era um fracassado. Se não tivesse feito nada talvez ela tivesse parado de odia-lo até mesmo. "Idiota, agora é que você a perdeu para sempre..." ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, ainda olhando a porta... " A perdi para sempre? Você vai ficar parado aqui deixando ela ir sem falar nada, Tiago Potter?Ah, mas não vai mesmo...".

Levantou-se decidido e começou a correr, aguçando os ouvidos para os passos que ecoavam no corredor do castelo a essa hora vazio...

Ele rapidamente a alcançou enquanto virava um dos corredores em direção ao quarto de Monitora-Chefe... Tiago a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a voltar-se para ele...

-O que quer agora? – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos, reprimindo um soluço. – Não já teve o que queria? A certinha Evans finalmente desistiu de resistir ao charme de Tiago Potter... Mas pode me largar Potter, e vá procurar por outra cadela...

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas ele a puxou de volta.

-Lily... eu... – ele a olhou tristemente.

-Lily não... é Evans, Sr Potter... – ela se virou novamente, mas ele tornou a vira-la. – Me solta... ou eu grito.

-Você não vai embora até eu dizer tudo o que eu gostaria de ter dito...

-Eu não estou disposta a ouvir, Potter...

-Já que você não está disposta a _ouvir muito_... vou resumir. – ele soltou um longo suspiro – Eu realmente te amo Lílian... será que você não percebe isso?

-Me ama? – ela soltou um riso sarcástico, apesar das lágrimas continuarem a jorrar pelos seus olhos. – Já ouvi muito isso, Potter... e não acredito mais nessas palavras, ainda mais se elas forem ditas por você!

-Lílian... é verdade... eu realmente te amo, eu...

-Não gaste seu tempo comigo Potter... você jamais me terá... EU TE ODEIO! – ela tornou a virar, mas ele a puxou de volta, segurando-a pela cintura com a outra mão.

-Me diga o porquê... a razão de tanto ódio... me deixa provar que eu realmente amo você... – ele falou com a voz extremamente rouca, se aproximando dos lábios dela lentamente.

Lílian desviou o rosto, no que ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Tudo o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade... resta você acreditar... não é por causa do erro de um que todos devem pagar... você também tem o direito de ser feliz Lily... e eu estou disposto a te mostrar essa felicidade.

As lágrimas aumentaram nos olhos de Lílian e ela falou com a voz embargada.

-Potter... nada do que você me disser me fará mudar minha opinião sobre você... entenda isso... e me deixe ir, por favor...

Tiago soltou-a aos poucos, não sem antes dar um beijo no rosto dela...

-Se você ao menos me deixasse tentar... Você veria que eu não sou o Tiago Potter que você acha que eu sou...Fiz muitas coisas erradas no passado... mas a maior de todas foi um dia ter feito você me odiar... – ele abaixou o olhar para ela não vê-lo chorar. – Pode ir, eu não mais insisto...

-Saiba que o que aconteceu naquela sala não significou nada para mim... Nem nunca significará.– ela falou num tom meio trêmulo, dando as costas para ele e seguindo seu caminho, voltando a correr e reprimindo um soluço.

Tiago recostou-se na parede e escorregou nela até se sentar no chão... Ficando ali por várias horas até voltar para o dormitório e dormir num sono sem sonhos...

_"Eu nunca partirei seu coração,  
__Não há como, Eu juro, Não há como,  
__Eu juro,Eu nunca partirei seu coração  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida  
__Eu nunca partirei seu coração  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar  
__Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você  
__Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Lily só parou de correr quando chegou em seu quarto. Fechando a porta com raiva, a ruiva se jogou na cama abraçando as próprias pernas. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto novamente. Não queria sofrer mais uma vez por causa de um idiota. Havia se prometido isso, mas ultimamente só quebrava suas promessas.

Enterrando o rosto junto dos joelhos, Lily pára por um instante. Conhecia aquele cheiro... Eram Lírios... Seguindo o doce aroma, olhou surpresa para o casaco que vestia. Agora tinha certeza de quem lhe mandara a flor...

Num acesso de raiva tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão, reprimindo um soluço... estaria ele brincando com os seus sentimentos? Ou realmente o que falava era mesmo verdade? Será que aquele maroto realmente a amava?

**Tradução da Música I'll never break your heart - Backstreet Boys.**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Sintam o poder do botãozinho roxo/ risada maléfica /


	4. Salveme Agora

N/A: Bem, depois de ter infernizado a paciência da minha querida maninha para atualizar o outro cap – que, por final, quem acabou por postar fui eu mesmo...u.u – eu estou aqui para postar mais um capítulo.

O que dizer? Que a Lisa aqui espera grandes azarações e xingamentos quando terminarem de ler esse capítulo e, bem, ainda mais quando descobrirem que esse foi o meu favorito dessa fic. Huahahahahah. / quando eu digo que tenho tendências sádicas, ninguém acredita... kkkkkk /

Mas, deixando isso de lado, vamos às reviews.

**simplesmente Gábi das Fadas – 1.**Minha filhota querida! Você leu a fic! n.n. Realmente, dá dó do Ti... Y.Y. Mas, o que fazer? Eu adoro fazer ele sofrer. A música eu tenho sim / resta saber onde o cd se encontra /. Dessa todas eu só não tenho a Coisas de Casal – que virá mais para a frente – e eu acho que a de Nigthwish... Y.Y. **2. **Eu realmente não sei de onde eu tiro essas tirada, mas eu também fico rido que nem uma louca enquanto escrevia sobre "as premonições" do Tiago e os comentários do Sirius. XD. **3.** Bom, a Lolly não está aqui para responder, mas eu respondo por ela. Huahahahahahahaha. Realmente, o capítulo que a Lolly fez ficou perfeito! n.n. Mas, devo confessar que um dos meus favoritos ainda está por vir. n.n. Eu entendo você perfeitamente, eu também sinto o mesmo. Tanto quando eu estou escrevendo ou lendo / esse capítulo mesmo eu escrevi entre uma lágrima e outra /. / completamente corada / Y.Y. Ah, você está me deixando emocionada, filhota... Y.Y. Te amodoro!

**Luísa – **Seja bem-vinda ao nosso mundo! Adoro fazer as personagens sofrerem / creio que eu tenha uma queda maior para fazer isso com o Sirius... / e acabo ficando triste depois / mas quando eu estou escrevendo, é uma alegria infindável...huahahahahahaha /. Ah, por que não publica? Você devia publicar, sabia? Y.Y.

**Jehssik** – Que bom que você está gostando da fic. É um desastre para escrever songs? Você já tentou escrever alguma vez? É sempre bom tentar e com o tempo você vai melhorando, devido à prática e ao costume. n.n. Você não precisa necessariamente escrever a song baseada na letra da música, você pode simplesmente pega-la por causa da melodia. Eu já estou começando a fazer songs dessa maneira. n.n

**JhU** **Radcliffe** – Sim, o Ti é muiiito fofo! Eu o adoro/ Bem, eu também adoro o Sirius e o Remo, mas deixa quieto... kkkk / Acho que justamente por ser triste que colocam os Comensais para matarem os pais da Lily... huahahahahahaha.

**Gabriela Black – **Chorando? Y.Y. Espero que não chore nesse também. / tudo bem, eu espero azarações, creio que não seja muito diferente disso...hehehehehe /. Que bom que a sua formatura – há quatro meses - tenha sido ótima. XD. E meus parabéns/ se bem que eu já os dei, mas dou novamente. XD /. Bom, dessa vez não demoramos / leia-se, a Lisa não demorou / para atualizar a fic.

**Elyon** **Somniare – **Sim, a Lily é uma perfeita cabeça-dura. Mas não posso dizer que o Tiago não seja igualmente cabeça-dura... huahahahahaha. Sim, o Tiago realmente fez burrada, ele não devia ter beijado a Lily ali, ainda mais naquele estado em que ela se encontrava, creio que foi coisa de momento ou algo do seu subconsciente, bem, de certa forma, ela esqueceu de tudo enquanto o beijava, não é mesmo? Hehehe.

Beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e agradeço aos comentários! XD. Fiquem então com mais um cap!

* * *

**_Cap_** **_4 – Salve-me agora_**

-Ele está se isolando do mundo novamente... – sussurrou Sirius para Remo enquanto eles saiam do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, lançando um último olhar para o cortinado fechado antes de bater a porta. –... não acredito que ele esteja dormindo uma hora dessas, não depois do que aconteceu...

-Não podemos fazer nada Sirius... – disse Remo num suspiro. – O Pontas fez a escolha dele, se ele quer se isolar dos amigos e se fechar em sua própria dor... que seja.

-Mas Remo... eu simplesmente não consigo ficar parado quando eu vejo meu melhor amigo piorar a cada dia que passa! Você já viu o estado dele? Está pálido, os olhos vermelhos, olheiras profundas... ele está definhando aos poucos... onde está a coragem Grifinória dele?

-Eu entendo muito bem o fato de você estar preocupado Sirius... mas a gente já fez tudo o que podia...

-As vezes eu chego a pensar que... – ele engoliu em seco.

-Não acho que ele faria isso...

"_Estou aqui  
__Em um lugar em que nunca estive antes  
__Completamente sem amor  
__E com medo que você não me deixe entrar"_

Tiago virou-se de frente na cama, ao ouvir a porta do dormitório bater... "Como eles podiam dizer que sabiam como ele estava se sentindo se nunca estiveram apaixonados por alguém?" pensou irritado enquanto tirava os óculos e passava a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Não, eles não sabem como eu me sinto agora...". Soltou um longo suspiro relembrando o que acontecera a uma semana atrás... "Como o melhor momento de toda a minha existência, pode ter transformado a minha vida no inferno de agora?" pensou enquanto sentia as lágrimas novamente cegarem sua visão... Ele achou que não havia nada pior do que conviver constantemente com o ódio da ruiva por ele, mas descobriu, para a sua tristeza atual, que o desprezo e a indiferença estava sendo muito pior de suportar...

"_Você veio até mim e eu comecei a perceber  
__Que meus sentidos tinham me deixado para morrer  
__Onde estão minhas forças quando mais preciso delas  
__Então, me diga o que você fez com minha mente?"_

Quadribol, amizade, família, a vida em si... nada disso tinha importância para Tiago sem Lílian ao seu lado... tudo perdia o sentido e ele apenas afundava mais e mais naquele mar de dor em que mergulhou... ele não tinha mais forças para continuar, não via mais um motivo para viver... sentia cada vez mais o coração apertado e a simples lembrança do olhar irritado e de desprezo que ela lhe lançava atualmente o fazia se sentir pior do que estava... novas lágrimas teimosas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto dele... Tiago tornou a virar-se de bruços enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, onde tornou a conter os soluços que constantemente surgiam junto com as lágrimas.

Ele tentava em vão esquece-la, mas não conseguia... mas ele fingia... e muito bem, apesar do rosto indicar que ele chorava durante a noite inteira, ele exibia o sorriso de sempre... apesar de não ter aquele brilho no olhar... e sim uma nuvem, que escondia a tristeza que o estava a matar por dentro... Durante o dia, era o Tiago Potter que todos conheciam... alegre, engraçado, inteligente... um maroto, mas a noite era que tudo começava... a dor contida durante todo o dia não era mais contida e ele passava noites e noites em claro... mergulhado na sua própria dor... o tempo todo, sempre que via a ruiva ou sua mente trazia a simples lembrança dela, fazia um esforço para conter as lágrimas que lhe viam nos olhos quando estava em público... mas é claro que as olheiras e os olhos vermelhos indicavam que havia algo de errado, todos pareciam perceber, mas nada falavam... uns falaram que devia ser por causa da primeira derrota do Quadribol e que as lágrimas eram pura raiva... uns acreditaram, outros desconfiaram... Sirius e Remo apenas ficavam calados quando tocavam nesse assunto, enquanto tentavam anima-lo por várias vezes, mas tudo em vão.

"_Oh, salve-me agora  
__Salve-me da profundidade da minha paixão  
__Eu poderia me afundar nesse mar de amor e de isolamento  
__Eu levarei você comigo se você simplesmente...  
__Me salvar agora"_

Soltou um longo suspiro, se levantou enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e foi em direção ao banheiro... Espantou-se por causa da sua própria aparência, a roupa do corpo estava torta e amarrotada, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que ele derramava constantemente, os olhos vermelhos e as olheiras indicava que ele não dormia a dias... O que ele não fazia objeções quanto a isso... ficara o dia inteiro deitado na cama com o cortinado fechado... confinado em sua própria dor.

Ficou encarando seu próprio reflexo por vários minutos... E na mente já perturbada vieram pensamentos confusos e tomado a um acesso de nova raiva, esmurrou o espelho... Sentiu os pedaços de vidro entrarem na sua carne. Recostou-se na parede ao lado do espelho, observando os pedaços no chão brilharem... Ergueu a cabeça um pouco e passou a fitar o teto sem contudo vê-lo, fechou os olhos e apertou os cabelos enquanto escorregava pela parede, se sentando no chão. Abraçou as pernas com a mão sadia, erguendo a outra na altura dos olhos, observando o sangue que jorrava dela manchando os cacos do espelho que jaziam ao redor dele.

Não se importou com a nova dor que aos poucos seu corpo fazia consciente, a tristeza que lhe vinha no peito era muito pior de ser suportada... sorriu fracamente com a idéia de que todo o sangue jorrasse do seu corpo e o sopro de vida existente nele, se esvaísse junto com aquele sangue.

-Talvez a morte seja uma coisa boa, comparada a essa dor que eu sinto agora. – murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo uma nova pontada de dor na mão ferida. – Mas acho que nem com a minha morte ela se importaria comigo... como ela está se importando com a morte dele agora...

"_Todo aquele tempo que desperdicei, eu daria a você  
__Todo aquele amor que nunca fiz, eu faria com você  
__E nada seria mais eletrizante para mim  
__Do que te dar uma prova de todo o amor que guardo em mim  
__Mas, na minha condição estou completamente perdido  
__Então, me diga, o que você fez com minha mente?"_

Se ela assim desejasse, ele daria o céu para ela, apenas para vê-la sorrir novamente, apenas parar ser amado por ela nem que fosse por um breve instante... nem que para isso ela suma da vida dele depois... mas pelo menos ele viveria com a lembrança de que ela o amou por um dia... por um momento. E mesmo que ela não o amasse de verdade, ao menos parasse de olha-lo com tanta repugnância... será que ela não entendia que isso o fazia sofrer?

Não mais sabia o que ela sentia... se era medo de ser desprezada, medo de amar novamente, ou então que realmente o odiava... Por um breve segundo sentiu inveja do garoto que a alguns dias atrás amaldiçoara e que, no momento, está num lugar bem melhor do que ele... Ele, que pôde senti-la em seus braços por vários momentos... Ele, que a vira sorrir e sabia que era somente para ele... Ele, que a beijava e dizia que a amava assim como ele queria fazer... Ele, que, apesar de ter feito ela sofrer, a fez muito feliz como ele gostaria de fazer... Ele, que para Tiago era apenas um sobrenome... Smith. E era por ele que ela chorara, apesar de odia-lo... será que se ele estivesse no lugar daquele garoto ela faria o mesmo?

Recostou a testa nos joelhos enquanto reprimia um novo soluço.

-Droga... droga... – ele falava com a voz rouca entre soluços e lágrimas. – Por que eu fui justo me apaixonar por você, Lílian Evans!

Fechou a mão ferida com mais força, no que sentiu os vidros entrarem mais fundo na sua carne... sorriu com a presença da nova dor... pelo menos ela o fazia esquecer por breves segundos a tristeza que ocupava seu peito.

Olhava num misto de loucura e orgulho, o novo sangue que tornava a manchar o chão de pedra e por um breve instante, observou os cacos de vidro ainda espalhados pelo local.

-Qual seria a reação dela se... – ele pegou um dos pedaços com a mão sadia e o ergueu na altura dos olhos, observando um brilho de coragem e determinação transparecer em seu olhar... A faria sofrer de algum modo, da mesma maneira que o estava fazendo sofrer agora...

-Minha vida não tem mais sentido mesmo... nada mais me importa

Não pensou duas vezes, observou o outro pulso e dele voltou o olhar para o vidro em sua mão...

"_Oh, salve-me agora  
__Salve-me da profundidade da minha paixão  
__Eu poderia me afundar nesse mar de amor e de isolamento  
__Eu levarei você comigo se você simplesmente...  
__Me salvar agora"_

Tiago sentia que a vida se esvaia de dentro dele a cada segundo que passava, pouco se importava, o que fizera não havia mais volta... se fosse para viver sem ela, era preferível que morresse logo de uma vez, tirando a própria vida... e não vivendo dia após dia consumido pela dor, a espera da morte chegar...

Sentia que estava perdendo os sentidos, quando alguém bate em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente e o rosto preocupado de Sirius entrou em foco.

-Droga, Sirius! Por que você não me deixa morrer logo de uma vez? – disse ele com a voz fraca.

-TE DEIXAR MORRER LOGO DE UMA VEZ? – disse Sirius desesperado enquanto tirava a capa e enrolando o pulso cortado de Tiago com ela. – Pirou foi?

-Pirei... pirei sim e daí? – disse ele fechando os olhos e tornando a abri-los, se afastando de Sirius, e se erguendo lentamente, no que Sirius o seguiu. Tiago ergueu um pedaço do espelho quebrado e apontou na direção do amigo com a mão que não estava cortada, se recostando na parede, quase não se agüentando em pé. – Se aproxime e eu não respondo por mim...

-Tiago... você precisa se acalmar... isso não é certo... – Sirius se afastou um pouco e tentava demonstrar calma.

-Você sabe Sirius, para quem decide tirar a própria vida... a dos outros pouco importa... – disse ele ofegante com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Em nome da nossa amizade... VÁ EMBORA!

"_Onde estão minhas forças quando eu mais preciso delas  
__Então, me diga, o que foi que você fez com a minha mente?"_

-Tiago... se acalma cara.

-Me deixa Sirius... – ele tornou a piscar várias vezes sentindo a vista se anuviar um pouco.

-Tiago, eu sei o que você esta passando...

-Não, você não sabe... você não sabe o que é ser desprezado dessa forma e ter tanto amor contido no peito e nem ao menos ter a chance de demonstrar isso!

-Posso não saber... mas entendo o que está se passando e você se matando não vai mudar o que a Lily sente por você... Você está sendo egoísta Tiago... você fazendo isso só irá fazer as pessoas que te amam sofrer mais ainda... – disse Sirius deslizando a mão para o bolso direito da calça.

- Pouco me importa... – disse ele irritado – E nem pense nisso... – completou se erguendo um pouco apontando o vidro para o pescoço de Sirius. – Como eu disse, nada mais me importa... Tire a varinha do bolso e jogue-a longe... ou eu corto seu pescoço, Sirius. – ele avançou para Sirius um pouco cambaleante e o encurralou na parede.

Almofadinhas tirou a varinha do bolso lentamente, no que Tiago apertou um pouco mais o vidro no pescoço do amigo.

-Nem pense em me enfeitiçar... posso estar fraco, mas ainda estou consciente.

Sirius obedeceu, no que Tiago retirou o vidro do pescoço dele e se recostou na porta do boxe.

-Pode ir embora... – ele sorriu. – O que você vai ver agora, não vai ser muito agradável. – disse encaminhando a mão com o vidro até o pescoço.

-Você não vai fazer isso! – ele segurou o braço do maroto.

-Já disse... eu faço o que quero e a vida é minha... – completou Tiago lançando um olhar mortífero e ao mesmo tempo determinado para Sirius.

-Tiago... Não faz isso... eu estou te pedindo cara... isso é...

-Não me importa o que é...

-É mesmo? – disse o maroto enquanto procurava algo com a outra mão para imobiliza-lo. – Mas sabe o que isso é? Uma tremenda idiotice!O que mostra que você não passa de um fraco!

Tiago não disse nada apenas fechou os olhos rapidamente e sua mão se abriu, derrubando o vidro que segurava, e Sirius rapidamente o segurou quando viu ele havia desmaiado.

-TIAGO! – Sirius deu um novo tapa no rosto do maroto, no que ele tornou abrir os olhos fracamente.

"_Oh, salve-me agora  
__Salve-me da profundidade da minha paixão  
__Eu poderia me afundar nesse mar de amor e de isolamento  
__Eu levarei você comigo se você simplesmente...  
__Me salvar agora"_

-Sirius... me deixa... por favor... – disse ele com a voz mais fraca ainda, enquanto novas lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

-Nada disso...

Sirius ergueu Tiago aos poucos o carregou nos braços.

-Se você fechar os olhos novamente eu juro que te procuro até no inferno para te matar novamente! – disse ele num tom risonho, mas beirando a aflição.

-Sirius... estou... tão... perto... – disse ele, que, apesar de manter os olhos abertos e está de óculos, via tudo embaçado.

-Tiago, dentre as burradas que você fez essa foi a maior e mais idiota de todas... que história é essa de tentar se matar por causa da Evans? – disse Sirius com a voz rouca enquanto saia do dormitório com o maroto nos braços.

-Sirius... me... deixa... – ele repetiu tornando a fechar os olhos.

-Não deixo não... – disse ele rapidamente no que o outro tornou a abrir os olhos... o melhor a fazer agora era deixa-lo consciente.

-Eu... não... quero... viver... – disse ele fraco enquanto Sirius descia as escadas do dormitório.

-Mas eu quero que você viva... oras, Tiago Potter! – disse Sirius aumentando o tom de voz nas duas ultimas palavras, quando desceu o último degrau e andava apressado em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Rapidamente todos os olhares se voltaram para eles... algumas garotas deixaram escapar um gritinho, no que Lílian desviou o olhar do livro para ver o que havia ocorrido.

Levantou-se num pulo ao ver quem estava nos braços de Sirius, quando o mesmo havia parado um segundo para chamar Remo e Pedro.

-Tiago... – seus olhos rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas enquanto um murmúrio invadia a sala comunal... todos se perguntando o que teria acontecido. Remo e Pedro se levantaram e seguiram Sirius.

Lily deu alguns passos em frente para ver melhor o que tinha acontecido... Tiago virou um pouco a cabeça, com os olhos quase cerrados, seus olhos encontraram o do garoto, no que as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Tiago... enquanto o retrato da mulher gorda tornava a se fechar.

_Salve-me agora..._

**Tradução da Música Save Me Now – Andru Donalds.**


	5. Não vá ainda

N/A: Cá estou eu, mais uma vez, para publicar mais um capítulo. / sobreviveu as azarações do povo...huahahahahahah /. Esse capítulo vai me redimir um pouquinho / quer dizer, nem tanto /. Então, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Gabriela Black - **Não, não é impressão sua. Huahahahaha. Ah, o que fazer? Eu estava pensando nas músicas que poderíamos usar para a fic e, quando eu ouvi "Save me Now" percebi que ela não podia ficar de fora. Huahahahahaha. Eu também nunca tinha chegado a ler uma fic que o Ti chegava a tentar se matar por causa da Lily, e então... a idéia surgiu.

**jehssik - **Eu realmente sou perversa / não é à toa que eu faço parte dessa humilde família...hehehehehe /. Consertar isso no próximo capítulo? Bem... / sorri misteriosamente /

**JhU Radcliffe** - kkkkk. Bom, espero que não tenha achado meu endereço na lista telefônica. / o.O / O que levou o Tiago a tentar se matar? Bem, ao meu ver é que, ele passou anos convivendo com o ódio e a aversão da ruivinha e, justo quando ele acha que a relação entre eles estava mais amena, ele acaba por só piorar as coisas. Acrescente-se também ao fato dela estar chorando pela morte do outro e o olhar de forma mais irritada do que antes. Ele estava abalado com a morte dos pais dele, se sentindo um inútil e a pessoa mais terrível da face da terra, além de estar com ciúmes de uma pessoa que já estava morta. Conte também com o fato dele estar com um pouco de raiva da Lily, por nunca dar uma chance para ele... Somando tudo isso, ele simplesmente não suportou. Quanto a capítulos felizes... Quem sabe?

**Juh - **Ah, sim, a Lily sofre. Huahahahahahahahahaha. E quem não gostaria de ter um Tiago só para si.../ desmaia /

Bom, beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando na fic. E, no próximo capítulo, quem aparecerá para fazer as N/A's será minha amada manitxa. /Esta vendo isso, Lolly? Isso são ordens de sua irmã mais velha! Huahahahahaha / Fiquem então com o capítulo  
****

**_Cap_** **_5 – Não vá ainda_**

Sirius contou tudo o que havia ocorrido para M. Pomfrey, Dumbledore e Mcgonagall, o caso foi abafado e a desculpa foi dada como um simples acidente no banheiro... no qual sem querer o pulso de Tiago foi cortado... mas o que mais intrigava foi que o maroto estava proibido de receber visitas a não ser dos amigos mais íntimos... que sabiam que aquilo tudo não foi um simples acidente de banheiro...

Tiago acordou três dias depois... ligeiramente irritado.

-É... – disse ele num tom sarcástico quando Sirius e Remo foram visita-los. – Vejo que cumpriu sua promessa Sirius Black. – disse ele encarando o amigo, apesar de só ver borrões. – Mas tinha que me deixar azarado nessa bendita maca?

-Achei mais seguro... Você ainda está com essa idéia insana na cabeça?

Os olhos de Tiago ficaram marejados.

-Se você não tivesse me impedido de fazer, não mais estaria...Quem sabe... acho que me jogar da Torre de Astronomia faria mais efeito, não é? A não ser que você decida me salvar montado numa vassoura... Será que devo te contratar como meu segurança particular? Que me impede de fazer o que eu desejo? Ah e também, se não for pedir muito... será que dá para me soltar?

-Não... – disse ele irritado.

-Sirius... você não devia ter interferido... – disse ele com os olhos brilhando de fúria. – Você ainda vai se arrepender por isso...

-Não me arrependo nem um pouco do que fiz... E você não estaria aqui se não fosse por nós... Graças ao seu grande feito... tivemos que inventar uma desculpa qualquer e conseguimos convencer Dumbledore a não mandar uma carta para os seus pais contando o real motivo do seu 'acidente'.. e eles te internarem no St Mungus como um louco.

-Seria melhor do que ficar aqui... acho que lá teria ótimas maneiras de continuar o que eu não terminei...

-Tiago... – disse Sirius irritado.

-E onde estão meus óculos, por acaso criou pernas e saiu andando? Sei que me tornei um quase suicida, mas ainda não fiquei maluco... sei muito bem que, a não ser que esteja enfeitiçado, os óculos não saem por aí andando... ou os conceitos de sanidade mudaram enquanto eu estava aqui?

Sirius fechou os punhos irritado, mas se controlou... sabia que o Tiago usava e abusava do sarcasmo para extravasar suas frustrações e raiva... como se fosse uma válvula de escape.

-Como vê, estamos em uma sala diferente... – disse Remo. – E nada que pudesse fazer você ter novas idéias pode ficar aqui... seus óculos são um deles... Ah, não se preocupe, a azaração vai perder efeito daqui a alguns minutos...

-Assim espero... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Ou senão acho que futuramente podem me confundir com uma estátua e quem sabe... servir para enfeitar alguns dos corredores de Hogwarts?

-Seria uma ótima idéia... logo assim você ficaria menos chato... – disse Sirius irritado.

-Você não tem o direito de falar Sr Black, não depois do que me impediu de fazer...

-Ótimo... eu devia era te deixar morrer mesmo...

-Assim eu esperava que acontecesse...

"_O que você quer?  
__O que você sabe?"_

Uma semana, uma semana havia se passado sem que ninguém tivesse noticias de Tiago Potter, uns diziam que o estado dele era grave e que ele foi transferido para o St Mungus, outros desconfiavam da história contada por Sirius... mas todos concordavam numa coisa... aquilo tudo estava muito estranho...

Lílian desviou a atenção ao que parecia a terceira vez do relatório que terminava... Suspirou profundamente, depositando a pena e o pergaminho em cima da mesa... "Por que essa aflição no peito? Nunca tinha se importado com ele antes!"

Constantemente lembrava-se do olhar que ele havia lançado a ela antes de ir para a Ala Hospitalar... tentava em vão decifrar o que significava aquele olhar... e um novo aperto em seu peito surgia quando se lembrava...

"O que teria acontecido?"

"_Não é fácil para mim  
__Meu fogo também me arde"_

Apesar de ser um pouco cedo, pegou suas coisas, disposta a se trancar no silêncio do dormitório feminino, a essa hora ainda vazio... Deitou-se na cama com a roupa do corpo enquanto abraçava o travesseiro... Tentava em vão entender o que estava acontecendo com ela e saber o que era aquela dor no peito que a dias começava a afligi-la... como se estivesse perdendo algo...

E ainda havia o Potter... será que foi só mesmo um simples acidente no banheiro? Ela achava que não...

* * *

Tiago recebia visitas noturnas dos marotos todos os dias... Pedro era o que menos aparecia, medroso demais para conversar com um Tiago extremamente fora de si e que ameaçara matar Sirius uma vez... e achava que ele podia tentar mais uma vez, só que com ele...

-Me sinto como um animal enjaulado... – disse Tiago monotamente.

-É necessário... – disse Remo calmamente.

-Necessário? Se ponha no meu lugar... eu vejo tudo branco... será que não podiam ao menos pintar as paredes de uma cor diferente, não? Uma janela também faria bem... Nem se fosse falsa... Tem certeza que aqui é Hogwarts mesmo?

Sirius, que ainda olhava para Tiago desconfiado, sempre quando estava naquela sala, segurava o punho da varinha firmemente no bolso direito... para o caso de um ataque do amigo...

-Quando vão me tirar daqui? – falou ele um pouco irritado. – Sabe, já estou ficando entediado de ficar aqui... estou aqui a quantos meses?

-Como saber se o que diz é confiável? – disse Sirius levantando a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou chorando por acaso quando falo da Evans? – disse ele rapidamente e soltou um longo suspiro. – Para mim, ela pouco me importa agora...

-Sei... Daremos então um voto de confiança... Falaremos com M Pomfrey e vejo se consigo alguma coisa.

"_Às vezes me vejo tão triste"_

Naquela noite, Tiago foi transferido para a Ala Hospitalar... apesar do corte já está quase fechado ( Tiago se remexia muito e ele constantemente abre), ele ainda precisava ficar de repouso e repor o sangue perdido...

O maroto fitava uma das paredes da Ala Hospitalar ligeiramente entediado, o pulso ainda latejava um pouco... Observou as faixas que cobriam o pulso ferido... Suspirou profundamente... "Será que ela está preocupada comigo agora?" Sorriu fracamente ao pensar que sim... talvez essa loucura num momento depressivo dele não fora assim tão ruim...

"_Onde você vai?  
__Não é tão simples assim"_

Lílian revirou-se na cama inquieta... não estava mais conseguindo dormir. Bufou de raiva baixinho ao pensar que a época de insônia havia voltado novamente... Vestiu o roupão por cima da camisola e desceu para a sala comunal. Sentou-se numa poltrona, mas não conseguia ficar quieta... aquele aperto no peito voltou com mais intensidade ainda. Por fim, se levantou, deixando-se guiar pelos próprios pés.

Lílian não sabia para onde estava indo, e deixou-se levar... pouco se importava para ela ser vista ou ouvida... Sentiu o vento gélido bater em seu rosto e arrepiou-se, seus passos ecoavam no castelo aparentemente vazio e ela sentia uma paz reconfortante que a muito não sentia... Quando deu por si estava no corredor da Ala Hospitalar.

"_Por que às vezes meu coração não responde,  
__Só se esconde e dói"_

Tiago não sabia como agüentava aquele sentimento dentro do seu peito... era algo intenso demais para ficar guardado... Achou ele que foi um dos motivos de tentar o suicídio... não era do feitio dele fazer uma burrada dessas... "O que o amor não faz com uma pessoa..." pensou. Quantas vezes ele resistira a tentação de contar-lhe tudo o que vinha guardando, o que sentia por ela... mas sabia, faltava-lhe o momento, que se fundia ao medo de ser rejeitado, como certamente ele fora naquela noite...

"_Por favor_ _não vá ainda, espera anoitecer  
__A noite é linda, me espera adormecer  
__Não vá ainda, não, não vá ainda"_

Lílian meio receosa pôs a mão na maçaneta... Fechou os olhos e tomando coragem, abriu a porta. Encontrou o cômodo escuro, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas... Deu alguns passos silenciosos e sentiu o estomago dar uma volta completa na barriga ao reconhecer a silhueta de Tiago, deitado em uma das macas.

Soltou um longo suspiro e se aproximou da cama lentamente, e a medida que se aproximava pôde ver as faixas que enrolavam o pulso e a mão dele e o rosto um pouco pálido do maroto, ele estava deitado de frente e, apesar da cabeça estar voltada para o lado contrário, a respiração ressoante fazia ela perceber que o mesmo estava...

-Dormindo... – disse ela deixando escapar um fraco sorriso.

Lílian sentou-se lentamente na maca ao lado dele, tirando os óculos que ainda estavam no rosto dele e depositando em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Isso deve ter doído... – disse ela passando o dedo de leve em cima da mão ferida do maroto, que estava em cima do peito dele.

"_Me diga como você pode, viver indo embora  
__Sem se despedaçar, por favor me diga agora"_

Lílian ainda continuava a observar Tiago e, num impulso, passou as mãos de leve pelo rosto do garoto, fechando os olhos rapidamente.

-Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo! – disse num murmúrio rouco, se levantando rapidamente, levemente confusa.

Lílian parou bruscamente ao sentir uma mão se fechar sobre o seu pulso.

Tiago a fitou por alguns minutos e Lílian teve quase certeza que viu os olhos dele brilharem um pouco.

-O que você quer agora? Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse ele sarcástico, escondendo a surpresa de vê-la ali. Por um momento resistiu ao desejo de dizer "Não vá embora, fique aqui!".

-Não lhe devo satisfações... – ela disse, mas pretendia dizer "Não Sei...".

-Você não devia estar aqui...

-Eu sei muito bem disso, Potter! – ela retrucou irritada.

-É mesmo? – ele apertou o pulso dela com mais força. – Me admira você vir me visitar na calada da noite... quando eu sou alguém tão insignificante para você.

-Apenas fiquei curiosa... – ela se soltou da mão dele e o encarou irritada.

Tiago firmou o olhar irritado dela, num misto de fúria e amor.

-Curiosa? Nossa... acabamos de encontrar uma virtude de Lílian Evans? – disse ele sarcástico.

"_Ou será, que você nem quer perceber?  
__Talvez você seja feliz sem saber"_

-O que realmente aconteceu, Potter? Não foi um simples acidente no banheiro, não foi?

Ele a encarou num misto de raiva e incredulidade.

-Por que você quer saber? Você não se importa comigo mesmo... – disse ele irritado.

-Não foi um simples acidente, não é?

Ele fitou a janela a sua frente... travando uma luta em seu próprio subconsciente para ver se dizia a verdade ou não... Lílian o encarou surpreso por uns minutos, nunca vira a face do maroto tão séria e ao mesmo tempo tão sombria.

-Foi um simples acidente sim, Evans... – disse ele ainda fitando a janela.

-Isso é mentira. – disse ela firme.

-Mentira? Quem é você para falar que eu estou mentindo, Evans!

-Como não está mentindo, Potter!

-Eu não estou mentindo. – ele falou irritado, encarando a janela firmemente.

-Ah, é? – ela interrogou. – E por que não me encara quando fala isso?

Tiago se virou para a garota irritado e percebeu que ela tinha os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

O maroto consertou os óculos silencioso... "Qual seria a reação dela se ele lhe contasse a verdade?".

-Por que eu não te encaro? Ora, Evans, eu também não lhe devo satisfações.

Tiago abriu um fraco sorriso ao ver que a garota bufava de raiva baixinho.

-...Mas, devido a grande virtude que possui e que agora esta a te matar por dentro, irei te contar... Eu não te encaro, porque assim como você diz que eu não significo nada para você, você significa o mesmo para mim e por isso, não me dou ao trabalho de fazer isso.

-Isso não é desculpa, Potter! – ela virou o rosto dele e o fez encara-la... Tiago fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando beija-la novamente. – Por que você está mentindo?

-Por que eu estou mentindo? Quem é você para falar isso Evans, isso aqui é o quê? Interrogatório por um acaso? Eu sou procurado pelos aurores e condenado a Azkaban e não sei ainda? Não lhe devo satisfações.

"_Por favor não vá ainda, espera anoitecer  
__A noite é linda, me espera adormecer"_

-Mas a curiosidade não é minha única _virtude..._ tenho outra muito melhor... que é a teimosia.

-É mesmo? Não diga! Então somos dois... também sou teimoso e não tem quem me faça fazer algo que eu não quero.

-Então ficaremos aqui a noite toda... até você me contar...

-Eu já lhe contei Evans, tudo não passou de um acidente... – disse ele, que ainda tinha o rosto segurado pela garota.

-Diga isso me encarando Potter... – ela apontou para o olho dela e depois para o dele com a mão livre, enquanto completava a frase. - ... olho no olho.

-Foi um acidente... – disse ele firme, a encarando.

-E como foi esse acidente?

-Como foi? – Tiago não havia pensado nisso.

-Se não passou de um acidente... então pode me contar, não é?

-Eu escorreguei e, quando tentei me segurar, acabei me arranhando, numa parte da pia que estava quebrada.

-Muito mal contada essa história... – ela largou o queixo do maroto, que voltou a olhar para a janela.

-Certo... se você quer saber tanto o motivo assim Evans, eu irei te contar... – ele fechou os olhos e tornou abri-los, soltando um longo suspiro, mas não os impediu de ficarem marejados. – O motivo disso... – ele ergueu o pulso cortado – ... foi você.

-Como assim?

-Será que você quer que eu escreva também? – disse ele num tom sarcástico apesar das lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

-Potter, eu realmente não entendi...

-Não entendeu? Quando uma pessoa corta o pulso, da forma como eu cortei, ela só deseja uma coisa Lílian... morrer... já que a vida não tem mais sentido, já que a pessoa com que faz ela ter sentido te despreza sem nem se saber o porquê.

Lílian manteve a expressão firme, apesar dos olhos estarem marejados.

-Que continue assim então Potter... eu não te amo.

-Sabia que de nada ia adiantar eu continuar vivo... – disse ele enxugando as lágrimas e olhando-a com rancor. – ... o Sirius que insistiu em me salvar... mas ainda assim, desejava ter morrido naquela noite... Para não encontrar você novamente e sentir todo esse ódio que guarda por mim...

-Pois que morresse... pouco me importaria com isso. – ela respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

-Certo... Já que você não tem mais nada para fazer ainda... sugiro então que vá embora. – disse ele com a voz trêmula, mas sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, enxugando o rosto bruscamente. – De preferência suma de vez da minha frente, Lílian Evans.

-Nada mais me dará prazer do que isso, Tiago Potter.

Lílian rapidamente deu as costas para Tiago e saiu correndo e, antes da porta se bater ele pôde ouvir um soluço reprimido... Ele continuou a olhar para a porta, soltou um longo suspiro e enxugou as novas lágrimas que caíram do seu rosto bruscamente.

-Que assim seja, Lílian Evans.

"_Não vá ainda, não, não vá ainda."_

**Música: Não vá ainda – Zelia Duncan.**


	6. Mirror, Mirror

**N.A Lolly**.: Demoramos, não? Bem aqui é a Belle Lolly, vindo postar por ser muito boazinha! Eu só espero que todos que ameaçaram cortar os pulsos ainda estejam vivos. O.O

Bem, sobre a demora, devemos dizer o seguinte: Lisa e eu estamos na faculdade agora (Falando nisso, parabenizem-na, hein! Facul de direito -----), e então quase não nos falamos, e quase não conseguimos entrar na net. E eu havia esquecido que o capítulo era meu... Fazer o que! Mas aqui ele está, bonitinho!

Agora as respostas da enorme quantidade de Reviews! Que orgulho /estufa o peito/

Thaty - Ele foi grosso com ela? Ahhh... Mas o que você faria se tivesse no lugar dele? Ou dela? Se começa a esquentar... Bem, leia e depois nos dê sua opinião!

Fini Felton - Esperamos que continue acompanhando! E a Lils não é burra... Ela só é confusa... Bjus!

Gabriela Black - Más? Não! Perversas! E nós não fazemos SEMPRE isso... Só 99 do tempo! Desculpa a demora para atualizar, mas eu tinha esquecido completamente! E a Lety tá na faculdade assim como eu... Então já viu! Bjus!

Jehssik - Deprimindo? Bem, creio que essa era a intensão dela XD Eu também chorei a doidado quando ela me mostrou esse capítulo... Mas ajudou a escrever ao menos... Beijos!

Daph Black Potter - Eu estou seriamente pensando em criar um clube de "Sádicas que gostam de ver o Ti sofrer" XDD Ai a gente te chama! E bem, acho que essa é ligeiramente pior em questão de atraso, não? Bjus!

Gábi - Sua review se 'review-tou' XDDD Bem, por mais que você esteja ansiosa para que eles se acertem, pense que se isso acontecer, a fic logo acaba! Espero que seus pulsos sobrevivam à mais um capítulo! Beijos!

Nati Prongs - A Lily estará sempre viva em nossos corações! Esperamos que você volte a gostar dela... Beijo!

Luísa - James Emo? Não é que eu não havia pensado nisso? Veremos com a Lisa depois, mas suspeito que ela também não havia pensado. E faça o favor de primeiro fazer seus trabalhos! Senão qual a graça? Você não vai chorar! Bem, já que você tá reclamando que já recebeu três beijos, não vamos mandar nenhum! XD Abraço!

Jhu Radcliffe - Se fosse tão simples ser feliz, não existiria dor, e conseqüentemente amor! Esperamos que goste desse capítulo!

Giulia Lupin - Desculpe a demora pelo capítulo, mas esperamos que você também goste desse! Beijos!

Deh - Esperamos que este aqui também! Beijos!

Lessa - Se quiser escrever "A outra versão de Coisas de Casal", se sinta a vontade, ok? Continue lendo! Beijos!

Karinne - A continuação está aqui! Desculpe a demora! Beijos!

13 comentários O.O Isso é demais para minha pobre cabecinha... Bem... Eu nem vou falar nada desse capitulo, para não estragar a surpresa... Só digo que dedico ele à minha prima, que me ajudou e muito a escolher a trilha perfeita (Que mudou 5 ou 6 vezes, até eu esbarrar nessa música)

Bem, enjoy! E por favor, faquinhas de lado, ok?

_**Cap 6 – Espelho, Espelho Meu...**_

Lílian correu, correu até que seu corpo pediu-lhe um descanso. O que estava fazendo?Estava agindo como uma tola fugindo daquela forma. Encostou-se em uma parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão. Seu coração parecia querer sair por sua boca e sua mente estava uma bagunça. Não queria acreditar que o Maroto havia tentando se matar por ela. _Por Ela! _Isso era impensável, pois significaria que ele poderia estar realmente sentindo algo por ela. E, por Merlim isso seria algo impossível. Afinal ele era _Um Maroto _e Marotos não amam, eles usam, brincam e jogam fora! Nada além de uma noite! Mas então por que havia tentado se matar por ela? Porque sabia que nunca a teria... O que era verdade. Não era?

-Maldito, maldito! - Ela exclamou em voz alta, com raiva - Maldito Potter! Maldita hora em que nos conhecemos! Maldito!

Ela olha para a janela a sua frente. Começava a chover, os raios e trovões cortavam o céu. Ela vai até a janela, e a abre, um cortante vento lhe açoita o rosto. Estava frio, muito frio, mas era melhor assim. Ela apenas fecha os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a molhar-lhe o rosto.

O que estava fazendo! Desde quando era do tipo que chora por um homem? Não havia se prometido que nunca faria isso? E mais uma vez quebrava esta mesma promessa. E todas vezes tinha o dedo do Potter na jogada.

Fecha a janela com força e sem nem reparar o que estava fazendo começa a voltar para seu quarto. Quando chega se joga de qualquer forma na cama. Tolice, que por mais que tentasse não iria conseguir dormir, e cada vez que tentava lhe vinham imagens dele na enfermaria, sendo carregado por Sirius e as pessoas acusando-a de assassina "- Você matou Smith e agora tenta matar o Potter! - lhe diziam". Com raiva, e sem conseguir deter as lágrimas ela vai até o banheiro e entra sob o chuveiro, vestida mesmo, a água sempre a ajudava a relaxar, porque não fazia isso agora?

Ela volta a se encolher no chão, e fica assim durante um bom tempo...As lágrimas continuavam caindo, e ela ainda se sentia péssima quando o sol nasceu. Tendo os dedos enrugados ela levanta e fecha o chuveiro, indo se observar no espelho sobre a pia. Aquela não podia ser ela. Era tão horrível em todos os sentidos.

-Você é um monstro.

Quem havia dito isso?Ela ou o reflexo. Tanto fazia, qualquer uma das duas merecia isso.

_" Porque eu não gosto da garota que vejo?_

_A que está parada bem na minha frente_

_Porque eu não penso antes de falar?_

_Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos _

_aquela voz dentro de mim..."_

O espelho parecia censurá-la mais do que qualquer um antes fizera. Ela era uma tola que deixava o orgulho vencer a razão. Não deveria ter ido atrás dele. Mas se não fosse o que teria feito então? Teria ficado se imaginando indo. Imaginando o que teria feito. Mas talvez isso fosse menos mal do que ter de conviver com a imagem dele a odiá-la como via agora em sua mente.

"_Eu devo ser burra, devo estar louca._

_devo estar fora de mim _

_Para ter dito aquele tipo de coisas_

_que disse a noite passada..."_

Se existia um purgatório, como seus pais acreditavam antes de descobrirem que ela era uma bruxa, então ela merecia realmente ir para lá. Por Merlim! Como ela podia ter sido tão egocêntrica e mesquinha ao ponto de ter feito tudo o que fez?

Sem agüentar o peso das próprias pernas, nem as lágrimas, se deixa cair no chão duro e frio. Que tipo de pessoa ela era? Era bem pior que aqueles que causaram guerras. Era pior que todos. Duas vezes havia feito pessoas que a amavam sofrer, e quase que pela segunda vez isso fora mortal. "Tiago Potter... O quê fez com a minha mente?" Puxando os ruivos cabelos, ela tentava tirá-lo da cabeça. Porque estava se importando tanto com ele? Ele ainda era o mesmo maroto tolo de sempre, não era?

Infelizmente algo dentro dela lhe dava duas certezas: 1–Ele já não era quem ela sempre acreditava que fosse. 2–Por mais que provasse a ele que acreditava em seus sentimentos, provavelmente teria perdido-os na noite passada.

- E a culpa de quem é?- Agora ate sua consciência a culpava - Você foi uma tola, Lily.

_"Espelho, espelho meu_

_Você não precisa me dizer quem é_

_a mais tola de todas._

_Espelho, espelho meu_

_Eu gostaria que você pudesse_

_mentir pra mim_

_E trazer meu bem de volta_

_Trazer meu bem de volta para mim."_

Por Merlim, o que estava pensando? Estava mesmo pensando, e se preocupando com que o Maroto dissesse dela? Não era isso que sempre queria? Liberdade? Mas essa palavra já não importava mais.

Ela olha para o relógio próximo do chuveiro. Sempre o deixava ali para não perder a hora. E agora ele lhe informava que era hora de se arrumar. Mas ela não tinha o ânimo necessário. Se não conseguira encarar o próprio reflexo, o que seria então das outras pessoas? A estariam julgando? A culpariam? Ao menos os marotos fariam isso. Como reagiram ao saber o que havia dito para Tiago à noite? O que fariam ao ver suas infantis reações? E como reagiriam se a encontrassem ali daquela forma?

"_Por que eu te deixei ir?_

_Quando tudo o que eu tinha _

_que te dizer era "me desculpe"?_

_Eu deixei meu orgulho ficar_

_no caminho e no calor do_

_momento eu fui a culpada."_

Andando de gatinhos, Lily abre a porta do banheiro e vai até sua cama. Tinha muita sorte de ser monitora e ter seu próprio quarto. Não queria que ninguém a visse daquela forma. O que teriam dito seus pais? Será que a observavam lá de cima? Será que a julgavam, a condenavam? Queria que a mãe estivesse ali para lhe dizer o que fazer. Talvez só isso a acalmasse." Mamãe, mamãezinha, queria tanto achar a solução. Não posso dormir que sonho com ele, não posso ficar acordada que me culpo. O que pelo amor de Merlim, eu faço? Porque, maldição, eu estou assim?"

Seu olhar sem querer pousa no lírio.Levantou-se e foi até ele. Pensou em amassá-lo, joga-lo fora, enfeitiça-lo. Mas não podia. Tudo era lhe tão confuso.

"_Eu devo ser burra, devo ser louca,_

_Devo estar fora de mim_

_Agora na frieza de luz do dia_

_Eu percebo."_

Sob o lírio estava o casaco de Tiago. Ele havia sido tão doce com ela quando ela mais precisou. E o que ela faz quando ele mais precisou dela? O magoava. E agora todo o resto seria sua culpa. Tudo, Tudo. Voltou para a cama levando o casaco e o lírio. Abraçou o casaco com tanta força, como se aquilo fosse a chave de seus problemas, como se fosse lhe trazer a luz. Observou tudo no casaco. Detalhes que antes pareciam tão sem importância, mas que agora estavam cheios de significados, como um difícil enigma. Deixou mais algumas lágrimas, e ainda abraçando-o, adormeceu.

"_Espelho, espelho meu._

_Você não precisa me dizer quem é_

_a maior tola de todos_

_Espelho, espelho meu_

_Eu gostaria que você pudesse mentir para mim_

_E trazer meu bem de volta,_

_Trazer meu bem de volta para mim!"_

Não dormiu muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para clarear as idéias. Acordou bem mais disposta e um pouco mais calma também. Olhou para o casaco, surpresa por ter conseguido faze-la dormir. "Eu realmente deveria procurar um psicólogo". Ela pensou com um suspiro "estou com todos os indícios de loucura: Me sinto chateada por 3 mortes, uma tentativa de suicídio, brigo com o espelho, passo a noite sob o chuveiro, peço ajuda a uma mãe morta, e para fechar com chave de ouro, acho que um casaco me faz dormir." Deixando o casaco sobre a cama, ela se levanta e novamente vai se observar no espelho. Se tinha que resolver seus problemas começaria com o mais fácil: Faria as pazes com ela mesma.

O reflexo ainda estava péssimo, mas não como o do dia anterior. Também não parecia mais tão irritado assim.

- Sei que fui uma tola- disse tentando sorrir- Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de qualquer coisa.

- Não é para mim que você deveria dizer estas coisas - O reflexo pareceu lhe responder

Ela suspirou. "ela" tinha razão.

- Falarei com ele... quando tiver acabado de resolver tudo. Agora preciso ver Dumbledore, creio que talvez ele entenda e me deixe fazer isso.

"_Se apenas os desejos pudessem _

_se tornar sonhos_

_E todos os meus sonhos viessem _

_a se tornar realidade_

_Então aquietariam dois de nós_

_parados aqui na sua frente."_

Lily e Dumbledore caminhavam na saída do cemitério. Ele havia concordando em deixá-la levar flores para seus pais e Smith além de fazer uma prece de desculpas para todos. Agora na saída, ela já se sentia bem melhor.

-Não sei nem como agradecer, professor- Ela sorriu-lhe encabulada.

-Não precisa dizer nada, cara Lily. Você não sabia que para conforto dos mortos, os vivos devem lembrar deles com carinho. Se sentindo culpada não os ajudariam em nada.

Lily sorriu diante da sabedoria do professor e suspirou.

-E quando vai falar com ele? - Dumbledore sorriu

Lily praticamente engasgou e olhou para Dumbledore, que apenas lhe sorria, observando-a sobre os óculos meia-lua.

-Eu... Eu não sei. - Ela disse, observando os próprios pés.

- Aceitaria um conselho de um velho gagá e louco?- Dumbledore sorriu. E ela sorriu-lhe - Antes de tentar ir falar com ele, pense no seguinte: O que você faria se eu fosse morar muito longe de você, ou até mesmo se eu morresse?

Lily parou para refletir por um momento.

-Bem, Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma, -ela disse num sorriso - E eu sentiria sua falta. No caso, se você fosse morar longe, eu te mandaria cartas.

-Hum, - ele sorriu - Bom, sei que ao menos alguém lembraria desse louco.

Ambos sorriam.

- Agora me diga, o que você faria se ele fosse para longe? Ou até mesmo morresse?

- Aonde quer chegar? - Ela perguntou segurando o fôlego.

- Apenas me diga - Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Não seria a mesma coisa, não é mesmo?

Lily negou com a cabeça. Ainda tinha gravada em sua memória tudo o que ocorrera na enfermaria, e também a visão dele ensangüentado. Balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, ela voltou a atenção ao chão.

- O que sente por ele, Lily? - Dumbledore perguntou com um sorriso.

Ela observando-o, então sorri.

- Pois eu não acho que todos estão certos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Já é a segunda vez que me pergunta isso, Lily. - Ele ri - mas acredito que quando você parar para pensar vai descobrir sim o que eu quero dizer.

- Está me dizendo que eu posso - ela engoliu em seco - estar começando a gostar do Potter?

- Não estou dizendo nada, Lily, quem tem que saber disso é você!

- Mas eu não estou entendendo mais nada nessa vida!

Ela chuta uma pedrinha que estava no chão.

- Sabe Lily, você não deve chutar todas as pedras de sua vida; isso só faz com que elas fiquem mais para frente, não as retira de seu caminho. E quanto ao seu coração, não se preocupe, todos temos dificuldades para entender o nosso coração; isso que torna o amor esse sentimento tão nobre.

- Você fala isso porque provavelmente nunca se apaixonou!

- Por que pensa isso?

Ela olha para ele surpresa

- Está me dizendo que já amou?

- Já amei – Ele sorri. – e não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu naquela época... Está perdendo um tempo muito valioso, Lily.

- Eu tenho medo - Ela olhou novamente para o chão.

- Todos nós iremos embora um dia, Lily. Tudo nasce, cresce, se reproduz e morre. Não adianta tentar mudar isso; mas se você deixa de viver por causa de medo de perder; então você nunca irá ver que lindo é à vista de cima de uma montanha, assim como é maravilhoso o amor.

Lily olha para ele e concorda com a cabeça. Talvez fosse realmente tempo de mudar algumas coisas dentro de si.

- Então vai subir a montanha, Lily? – Dumbledore lhe sorri e ela retribui com um sorriso.

"_Se você pudesse me mostrar a pessoa que eu costumava ser_

_E trazer meu bem, meu bem para mim (meu bem para mim)_

_Espelho, espelho meu,_

_Você não precisa me dizer_

_Quem é a maior tola de todas_

_Espelho, espelho meu, eu gostaria que você pudesse mentir para mim_

_E trazer meu bem de volta_

_Trazer meu bem de volta (de volta para mim)"_

Tradução de Mirror, mirror – M2M

N.A.: A conversa de Dumbledore com a Lily, que ele faz a pergunta da viagem, foi praticamente plagiada de Sakura Card Captors... Não me culpem porque o Dumb parece o Eriol! Próximo capítulo é com a Lety! Beijos! E deixem comentários para pobres viciadas como nós/cara de má/ ou não postaremos o próximo capítulo!


End file.
